Prince Charming's a dream come true?
by high.fiving.jesus
Summary: Old.
1. No prince here

**Summary: Sonny was so sure that there is no such thing as a prince charming and that no girl can get a knight in shining armor. Why? Because her dad left her and her mom when she was 5months old and the simple fact that her mother had said 'All men are pigs looking for one thing. The easy girls, the people who don't have a real life or a heart. Guys aren't like the ones in your fairy tale stories.' Sonny had believed her mom, she was right. But will that change because of a certain jerk-throb?**

**Just kind of made this up out of thin air. Continue?**

_Chapter 1_

I ran down the halls of _So Random!_ just to get away from _him._ He's arrogant, self-centered, rude, and he absolutely has to be make-believe. Why? Because he is so flipping perfect! Those types of guys aren't supposed to exist! They're left for story books and pure entertainment! Some person was wishing that perfect guy and decided to describe him as 'Prince Charming.'

Chad Dylan Cooper. He was the head ambassador of Jerklsovalkia! Not a prince, not a knight, but a slimy toad that doesn't turn into my prince. Right?

"Ow!" I fell to the floor. "Sorry." I said quickly while picking up my papers and wiping away the tears. _When did I start crying?_ "It was an accident."

When I looked up blue met brown, water to earth. Doesn't water always hurt land? I don't know. Never mind. **(my sister said that and I'm like 'okay?')**

"Chad." My voice dripped with poison. He looked around him and behind him, and then his eyes came back to me. Then he did the unexpected. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Got on his knee and…

Helped me. _Gasp! I know crazy, right?!_

"Sorry, Monroe." He mumbled. I looked around in shock.

"Where are the cameras? Are you okay?" He frowned at me and then smirked.

"What, I can't help?"

"That's the thing, you can help, but you _don't_ help. You laugh and make fun of me, not help me."

He sighed. "Well, I have to protect my rep. okay?" I looked down.

"Why? It's not that important."

"I know… watch it Monroe!" he stood up quickly and I saw a girl from the_ Falls' _walked by.

"Jerk." He shrugged and stuck his hand out. I was about to take but chose not to.

"What?" he looked confused.

"I would but if someone walked by, I'm afraid that you would push me back down." I snatched my papers from his hand and started towards my set. I heard him coming towards me but I wasn't going to slow my pace for him… even if I wanted to.

"Sonny." He called after me. He eventually caught up and stopped in front of me.

"What? Did I forget to curtsy?" I bowed mockingly. "Your majesty." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No, I was going to say that… I'm sorry." My heart nearly stopped. What the?

Okay, I know, he doesn't seem perfect, but his blonde hair is perfect. His blue eyes are perfect. His smile is perfect. The attitude… not so much. I don't know why but I'm drawn to this guy, my mom would say not to fall for him, but my heart is a stubborn… butt.

"What?" I choked out.

He nodded his head. "I'm not saying it again, but I am."

I frowned. "What are you being nice?"

He looked down, "Because Monroe, I know for a fact that Prince Charming isn't real and neither is your knight, so you just have to settle for me or some jerk off of the street."

I looked up to see him smirk. "Wow."

"What?"

"My mom told me that same thing, mostly because of my dad, but you just _almost_ changed my mind. I think my mom was lying." I walked away but Chad just stood there.

_What the? What does that mean? I almost changed her mind? About what?_

I stood there with my hands in my pockets and furrowed my brows. I looked back at her fixing her sketches. "What just happened?" I mumbled. I looked down and she dropped a paper.

"Sonny!" when I looked back, she was gone. I looked back at the paper and picked it up.

It was a regular one of their sketches. The lines were lame-ish, well they're actually pretty good but still. I looked over it and smirked. The Hotty MT sketch. I looked over the lines that I knew so well. It was the same as my script, but I knew that something was different. But what?

_Ah ha! What the?! _Scribbled in the corner was unbelievable. _This better be Sonny's script._

I smirked and looked at the name that was highlighted so she would know where to speak. Sonny Monroe.

_Knew it._ What I saw, it relieved me. I thought I was the only one that felt it. Apparently not. There, in the corner, were these words scribbled in pen:

_SM & CDC_

Little hearts decorated the area around it. I looked up from the paper and ran over to my set. I passed the guard and ran to my dressing room. I had rehearsal in five minutes and I wasn't in uniform. I was wearing a grey jean jacket, over my electric blue T-shirt. I had on some blue jeans, but I needed my khaki pants with my button down shirt, tie, and navy blue jacket.

I took off my jacket and then my T-shirt. I heard a knock at my door and thought about not answering but my feet didn't listen. I walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

Sonny Monroe.

She looked nervous and she smiled shyly. I notice her glimpse at my chest but I shook it off.

Oh. My. Chad.

He opened his door shirtless? What if some gay guy was knocking. **(no offense!)**

He must've read my mind and smirked. "I had a feeling it was you."

"Uh, y-yeah." I stuttered, _stupid abs :(!_

"Well?" he walked over to his coffee table and grabbed his shirt. He did pull it on, but he must have forgotten to button it. _Or he's trying to torture you. _

"Oh, y-yeah." I said still staring at him. _Button your stupid shirt! Please!_ "I dropped a, uh, a paper and I was, uh, wondering if you, uh, saw it." I noticed him glance down but I ignored it.

"Uh, no." he smirked. _Oh no! He saw it!_

"Oh, okay." I started to turn away but his voice stopped me.

"Is it important?" I turned to face him and he motioned for me to come in.

"Well," I started to walk over and stopped about one foot away, "I'm scrap booking all of our old scripts for Marshal. He's going away, on vacation." _Duh, Sonny, pull it together!_

He nodded and began to button his shirt. _Thank God!_

"So, uh, I should go…" he stopped me again.

"Wait, can you help me," I looked at him and he frowned. "Please?"

I smiled and nodded. "What do you need help with?"

"My tie." He picked it up and tossed it to me.

"O-okay." I managed out. I walked over to him and threw the tie around his neck and started to tie it. He finished buttoning his shirt. I was about 8 centimeters from his face. I tightened it and somehow got closer. **(Like Pirates of the Caribbean. Elizabeth fixes his 'effects'.)**

I looked into his eyes and he looked just as lost as me. I still held onto his tie and didn't plan on letting go.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He smiled a genuine smile! _Wow, I haven't seen one of those before._

I could feel him leaning in and I did the same. I could feel his breath and we were so close, but Portlyn had to ruin the moment. "Chad we… need… you…"

I turn my head her way and she smiles. "I'll just, uh, go." She started backing out with her hand up as an apology.

"Right, well." I cleared my throat and started towards the door. "I'll just make like a banana and split. Haha." I rolled my arms shyly and tripped on a chair. "Oops, haha." I ran out of his dressing room as fast as I could.

I put my hand to my head and thought about what _almost_ happened. _This is a dream, reality is not that good. Right?_

_What just happened? This girl is so confusing!_

I walked out to my set, pulling on my blazer. Portlyn started giggling and I would have hit her if she were a guy. CDC always has control.

"And action!" my director, Jeff, yelled. I stared into Portlyn's eyes and couldn't help but feel like they were plain and, I don't know, just kind of plain. _They aren't Sonny's!_ That annoying voice echoed in my mind.

"Look Portlyn, I can't lie anymore. I don't feel anything. I think… I think we should break up." She gasped. _Lame! God, Sonny's right, we do overact!_

"Mackenzie, why?" she sobbed. I sighed, I just wasn't feeling it today.

"Cut! What- what was that Chad?!" my director yelled. He doesn't normally finish his sentences, but this time he did. That meant that he was really mad. My cast gasped, again, overdramatically.

"I'm not feeling it today." I mumbled.

"You're an actor! You don't need to 'feel it'. Understand?" I nodded and felt anger boil up. I just noticed that Jeff kind of had a British accent. I smirked to myself.

"'Ello Govner." he looked at me and I walked away.

Portlyn came over to me and smirked. "Just pretend I'm Sonny."

"What?" I continued walking past her.

"Yeah, I'm Sonny Monroe, I'm gonna grab your tie and leave you." She smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "Pickles, I'm talking about pickles!" she sighed frustrated and stomped away.

I shrugged it off. _Weird girl._

I came to the snack table and grabbed a strawberry with chocolate coating. When I was biting into it Sonny came onto the set, and she was mad.

"CHAD DYLAN POOPER!" I turned around with the strawberry in my mouth. _Uh oh._

I was planning on hiding but she saw me. My cast started laughing as she stomped over to me. I thought she was going to slap me but she was too nice for that.

"You… you… you… Liar! You egotistical, self centered, pigheaded, good-for-nothing, JERK!"

"Oh hey Sonny." I smiled but my words came out like 'oh haph susny."

"Chad spit that out." The strawberry dropped from my mouth and I smiled shyly. "Come on." She pulled me to my dressing room and my cast continued to laugh at me.

"Sonny, I know you can't resist me but please try."

"Stop Chad, I can't believe you lied to me. Can't you just be a normal person and not so bipolar?" she calmed down a little bit.

"Look, Sonny, I can't be real around other people, just you. I don't know why, so don't ask." She smiled a little but she forced it away.

"Give me the script." I looked at her. "Please?" I smiled and walked over to my dresser.

He pulled my script out of a drawer and smirked as he handed it to me. I smiled and thanked him.

"Sonny, I promise I'll _try_ to be normal around you. 'Kay?" I smiled.

"That's all I ask." I walked out to the hallway and stopped.

I peered down at my paper and smiled.

_SM & CDC _

But underneath it, Chad added something that shocked me.

_CDC & SM_

"What?" I couldn't hold the smile in.

**So, should I continue? R&R! I have some ideas, but I won't update if you don't want to read it.**


	2. Picture this

**I'm going to fix some things and stuff. I don't own SWAC, but I do own the plot!**

_But underneath it, Chad added something that shocked me._

CDC & SM

"_What?" I couldn't hold the smile in._

**(SPOV)**

I continued my walk back to my set and couldn't hold in my smile. _He's just messing with me, right?_

_OMGIZZLE! CHAD DYLAN COOPER LIKES ME, SONNY MONROE! AHHH!_

A squeal escaped from my mouth as I entered my dressing room and Tawni looked up at me. Tawni Hart started as just a cast mate who didn't like me, but now we're pretty much friends. She loves mirrors, Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lip gloss, and herself.

"What's up with you?" she never looked away from her mirror.

"Nothing." I smiled and started humming.

"Please, tell me you aren't going out with James again."

"Uh, no, not really." I shook my head.

"A jerk?"

"Nope."

"Any guy at all?"

"No."

"Chad." She sighed. Of course she knew about my… attraction… because Tawni knows all. Wait, did she just call Chad a girl.

"Not exactly." I frowned.

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"Like, we aren't going out, not exactly."

"Well, then why are you so happy?" she turned away from her mirror and stared intently at me.

"I think… well, there's a small… he might…"

"Just spit it out!" she screeched. I jumped back a little and stared at her.

"Okay, sheesh. I think that there is a small possibility that he likes me." I said nonchalantly while straightening out my shirt.

"What?!" she smiled and ran up to me. "Tell me the details!" she pulled me to the leopard print lounge chair.

"There are no details." I lied.

"Sonny!" she whined.

"Fine, well, after I got in a fight with him, I bumped into him. All my papers dropped and he actually… helped," she gasped and I smiled. "That's not even the best part. He apologized for being a jerk to me. Then when I left, I forgot a paper, you know, the Hotty MT sketch. Well, I went to see if he had it and he lied to me, but I helped him put his tie on and we almost kissed. Later I came back to get it and he gave it to me!"

"So? What's so special about him giving it to you?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you the very best part. Well, I had doodled on the paper and he saw it, but instead of making fun of me, he added to it."

"What did he add girl!?" I smiled and handed the sketch to Tawni. I saw a smile form on her face. "What are you doing talking to me? Go kiss him!" she pointed to the door.

I shook my head and looked down. "I can't, what if he's just messing with me?"

"Sonny," she put a perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder, "Chad does a lot of things, but toying with people's emotions isn't… well, actually it is."

"Exactly." I sighed and stood up to leave. "I don't know what to do. He's _too_ perfect."

I left the room and was heading to the commissary when I bumped into an all too familiar guy. "Cooper."

"Monroe." He smiled, not smirked, smiled. **(Love, not like, love! Lol)**

I continued to walk down the corridor and Chad walked with me. "So, what happened to rehearsals?"

He shrugged, "My director canceled it because of your interruption."

"Why?"

"'cause he's stupid." He smirked.

"Chad, that's not nice."

"But, It's the truth." He pointed at me and I smiled. We walked to the commissary in silence. I had no idea what to say to him, I mean he is so distracting!

Chad continued with the surprises by opening the door for me. Sure, someone else was coming behind us, and sure he didn't hold the door for them and they ran into it, but he's being super sweet today… to me.

I stood in line and he sat at the _Fall's_ table. I looked at the door and Nico came in holding his nose. "Ow." I noticed Chad laugh a little and Nico glared at him.

"Pooper."

"Rainy." Nico rolled his eyes and walked up behind me.

"Hey Sonny." He said brightly, still holding his nose.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I said genuinely concerned.

"Pooper must have you in a trance, I mean, I called your name almost fifty times and what I get in return is a door." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, his ego was slightly louder than your voice." We laughed and got ick slopped onto our plates. I sat at the table and stabbed the slop on my plate. I poked it repeatedly and it moved. As in, it moved on its own.

"Ahhhh!" I dropped my fork and jumped out of my chair. The commissary went quiet and I felt everyone stare at me. "Haha, sorry, haha haha ahh." I sighed.

"What was that about?" Nico asked me.

"My ick moved." Everyone looked at me again. I smiled and felt the pink rush to my face.

I pulled up my chair and again, Chad had to be my knight. _Stupid Chad._

He got in line and then walked over to my table. He stared at my plate as the ick started to squirm. I stabbed it and I think it squeaked. Chad winced and made an 'ew' face.

I watched him as he looked around the room. His cast was watching but he didn't notice. "Here" He mumbled and dropped his steak on the table.

Nico took a forkful and stuck it in his mouth. "Mmmm, Mmmm. Oh my God! That's the best steak I ever had!" Tawni took a bite and was followed by the rest of my cast. I pushed the steak into the middle of the table and watched as they attacked it.

"You think I'll get food poisoning from eating this?" they looked at me and nodded. "Hey, that might be a good sketch." They nodded and I stood up with my plate in hand.

I threw the monster away and ran to my dressing room. I pulled out my sketch book and started to write. A boy wanted to be a chef. He made a concoction similar to the goop on my plate. His brother made a giant cake and they had the food judged.

Basically, all of the judges quit after getting food poisoning and his brother won the contest. It was probably the worst sketch I've ever written.

I closed my book and walked to the prop room. I looked over all of the costumes and props. Then it hit me, an idea came into my mind.

What if we did an episode of _So Random!_ where the camera just followed us around. Are lives are pretty funny, right?

I ran back to the commissary and rushed through the door. "Guys! I have an idea!" they looked up from the plate that had nothing on it. I looked over at Chad and he was eating a lobster, and his cast started to laugh at me.

I sat down at my table with everyone staring at me and ignored them. "So, what if we do an episode where the cameras follow us? Like it would start with Tawni's section on Friday night, then Nico's, then Grady's, then Zora's, and finally mine."

"Meaning?" Tawni looked at me.

"We have five different cameras follow us around and then show it on Friday as an episode." I clapped excitedly.

"I guess that would be pretty cool." Nico and Grady smiled. "Okay, we're in!"

Zora just nodded and grinned evily. Tawni was a little reluctant, but she finally agreed.

"Great! So we need five cameras by tomorrow, because tomorrow's Thursday." I said as realization struck me.

"Why don't you just ask your boyfriend?" I looked around after Tawni said that.

"Who, 'cause I'd sure like to meet him." I sighed and propped my head up on my elbows. I took a sip of water.

"Chad." She shrugged and I spit my water out on Nico and Grady.

"Thanks Sonny." They said with their eyes closed. I handed them a napkin and wiped my chin.

"What?" I said still choking on my water.

"Oh come on, just ask him!" Tawni smirked. "For us." Tawni connected her hands in front of her face. Nico rolled his eyes.

"He'll say no." I said hoping that she would drop it.

"Not to you! He gave you his steak!" she threw her hands on the table and Chad looked at us.

"What'd I do?" Chad asked.

"Nothing." I said. He looked at me and winked; I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and Portlyn hit his arm. He glared at her.

"Go." Tawni whisper-yelled.

"Fine." I stood up straightening my skirt. I walked over to their table and smiled at the angry faces. "Hi." I waved slightly. "Um, Chad, can I talk to you." I noticed Portlyn kind of growl. _Okay._

He nodded and stood up, fixing his jacket. I lead us out to the hallway and leaned my side against the wall. Chad copied me and smirked. "So?"

"Well, I need help."

"Of course you do. I'm flattered that you came to me but I…"

"Chad, please?" I puppy dog pouted. He gave in quicker than I expected.

"Fine. What do you need?"

I smiled, "Well, I need five cameras and I… I need to know the truth."

"Okay, I might be able to… why do you need five cameras?" he furrowed his brow.

"Well, it's for a special episode of _So Random!_"

"Okay fine. Now, what do you need to know the truth about?" he looked at me slightly confused.

"Well, about the script… were you just messing with me or were you serious? You know, about the…" he put a finger to my lips like when I barged onto his set.

"Sonny, I was being as serious as Mr. Condor."

"Well. That's pretty serious." I joked looking down out of the corner of my eye.

"I know." He whispered and looked down. I tried to hide my smile but failed.

Tawni peeked around the door and called me back to the commissary. I frowned and nodded. "Well, I got to go. Bye, Chad." He looked up as I walked past him.

"So, what did he say?" Tawni asked excitedly.

"He'll try." I said with no enthusiasm.

"Did I interrupt something?" she smirked.

"Oh no, Tawni, of course not." I smiled reassuringly. She frowned.

"Really, nothing at all?" I shook my head and tried to smile.

"Well, I'll be on set, practicing."

"Practicing what?" Nico looked up. Just then, I felt something cold hit my face.

"Sorry." Zora murmured hiding behind her cold-cut catapult.

"Yeah." I sighed. I stood up and walked out of the commissary and headed to the set.

"You smell like ham." Chad smirked. I smiled when I recognized his voice. I felt like saying, _I've seen your acting… that makes two of us. _Just for old times' sake.

"Zora's catapult attacked me." He frowned.

"A catapult doesn't smell like ham." He pointed out.

"It does when it's a cold-cut- catapult." He smirked.

"Of course." He started to walk away but, being the klutz that I am, I tripped.

"Oops. Haha, well, that's embarrassing." I noticed him trying to fight the laughter and I smirked.

"I thought you were a good actor?"

"I am!" he said defensively.

"Don't laugh at me, then!" I joked.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" he smirked.

"Oh, we're so good."

**(CPOV)**

_She is so dang cute. Stupid Cute._ She smiled and walked off to her set.

"Bye." I whispered.

I walked back to my set in the usual manner, head held high and my hands in my pockets.

"What was that?" Portlyn stood behind me with her arms crossed.

"What was what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That little thing with Sonny? I thought that we couldn't associate with the enemy?"

"We can't." I said plainly.

"Really? Then didn't you just break a rule?"

"I don't think so." I scoffed.

"Really?"

"Yes really." I smirked and walked off to my dressing room. I called Jeff and he answered on the fourth ring.

"Yeah." His deep voice boomed.

"Hey, I need five cameras delivered to the randoms." I looked in my mirror and fixed my perfect hair.

"Alright, I'll get… okay?"

"Uh, yeah." I swear, it is so hard to understand him. I hung up and threw my phone on my couch.

_**10 minutes later**_

**(SPOV)**

"Tawni!" I yelled from my dressing room. Five large boxes were blocking my way in.

"What?" she came up behind me.

"What is this." I made big motions toward the boxes.

"Uh, I don't know, boxes? Are you alright?" she put the back of her hand on my head. I pushed her hand away and walked over to one box.

"Help me open it." She came over and we tugged on the flaps of the box for a while. When we managed to open one of them I noticed a mess of cords and a large black box-like-thing.

"Cameras! Yay!" Tawni started happy dancing. I smiled to myself and could help but think that my mom was wrong about Prince Charming.

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter! Tada! Haha R&R!**


	3. Butterfly expenses

**I've been updating like crazy! Okay so here is chapter three. I'm so sad; I finished one of my other stories :( (http : // www . jewelleryvillage. Com / images / CrystalDream / stock / P6228 . jpg) Sonny's necklace without spacing.**

**(SPOV)**

_All these boxes for five cameras?_ Tawni continued opening the boxes and squealed when she found a smaller box. "Look, Cooper left a present!" she waved it in the air and then looked at the top of the box and frowned. "It's for you." She tossed it to me.

"Careful Tawni." I smiled and she rolled her eyes. I made my way to the prop house carefully untying the ribbon that held it together.

I turned into the room and closed the door without looking up. "What is this?" I smiled and shook the box lightly against my ear.

"Trying to break it, Monroe?" I spun around and saw Chad smirking.

"No, I'm just interested." I managed out.

He nodded his head and walked towards me. "Open it." I nodded my head slowly and turned my attention to the box. Chad tilted his head slightly as I pulled off the small, dark blue lid. I found a Sterling silver necklace with a sapphire butterfly. Two silver links held a small diamond on each.

"Chad, you didn't." I turned to him with my mouth open wide and smiled.

He shrugged, "But I did."

"How much?" I closed my mouth and frowned.

"I, uh, don't remember." He looked away.

"Chad." _We aren't even dating and he got me this?! What would he do if we were? Which we wouldn't… ever._

"I don't… it belonged to some dead queen." He whispered. **(Not really ;p)**

I must have heard him wrong, "I'm sorry, what?" I put my hand to my ear.

"Nothing." He shook his head. He walked past me to the door but I grabbed his arm and turned him to me.

"Chad?" I whined.

"Nothing, I got it for free." He lied terribly.

"Please, just tell me the truth." He bit his lower lip and shook his head.

"No."

"Could I bribe you to tell me?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

He shook his head like a two year old. I frowned and stuck out my bottom lip. "Pwease?" I pouted and gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"No, that's not gonna work on me, Monroe." He smirked.

"I think it will." I pouted some more.

"No, I think it won't." I could tell he was about to give in so tilted my head slightly to add more effect.

"Sonny, please stop." He put a hand over his eyes. _It's working!_

"Please. Please. Please. Please." With every 'please' he would automatically say 'no'.

"How about ten bucks?" I raised my eyebrows slightly. He shook his head.

"Twenty?" he shook his head again.

"Twenty-five?"

"No. you really think that necklace is worth twenty-five?" he smirked.

"No." I said simply, "How 'bout a kiss?" he looked at me surprised.

"I don't think that's enough." He smirked. He glanced at my lips and then at my eyes.

"Are you sure? It's a kiss that you wouldn't get very often." I raised my eyebrows higher.

He shook his head. "I'm not telling, no matter how much I want to."

"Chad, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me." I stood in front of the door and leaned on it with my arms crossed.

"Really Sonny, really?" I smiled and nodded my head. "Well, I guess we're stuck here then."

"Yup." I smirked as he sat on the couch.

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Are you really not going to tell me?" I asked when I got bored.

"Nope." He looked at me and stood up. I watched him walk over to me and he leaned on one arm that he placed next to my head.

"You know you are extremely hard to figure out." He shrugged and I smiled.

"I know, it's one of many things that make me awesome." He straightened out his jacket.

I laughed and his eyes caught mine. "Darn it." I whispered and he smiled.

"What?"

"Your stupid eyes." I smiled.

"I know, hypnotizing huh?" I nodded my head.

"It's weird. How come one of them sparkles and the other one doesn't?"

"I don't know, it makes me special."

"Really?" I drug the word out in a sarcastic tone.

"Yup." He nodded as if _he_ got lost in _my_ eyes.

"What?" I mimicked.

"Your eyes are very distracting."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he smiled.

"Good for you and bad for me." I smirked.

"You know you talk a lot."

"Yeah so do you. It's a gift and a curse." He got slightly closer.

"Exactly… how… I feel." I felt my heart start pounding and my breath quickened. Was he going to kiss me?

"Yeah, Monroe, I think so." I frowned.

"What?"

"I can tell what you're thinking. You're an open book." He smiled.

"Gee thanks." I whispered.

"Do we always talk this much?" I laughed at him.

"Yeah, Cooper, I think so." I mimicked.

I felt a heavy pounding on the door. "Sonny!" Tawni yelled.

I looked away from Chad and he pulled away from me. _Thanks Tawn._

I turned around and pulled the door open. Tawni came in and looked at the box on the side table. "Ooo! What did he get you?" she jumped.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Nothing." I smiled and grabbed the box.

"Well, I'll see you two later at lunch. At lunch. You know, _outside of the commissary_." Chad stressed the last words. I nodded my head as I caught on.

"Go already." Tawni smirked as he left. She turned to me and pushed me down on the couch. "What happened?" she asked sitting down.

"Nothing."_ Thanks to you._ I added in my head.

"Let me rephrase that. What _would've_ happened?" she smiled.

I sighed and gave in, "He _would've_ kissed me, but he didn't get the chance." I whipped my head towards her.

She frowned, "Sorry." I shrugged and looked at the clock.

"Lunch time!" I smiled excitedly. She looked at me strangely.

"You _want_ to go to the torture chamber?" I nodded my head and pulled her up.

She walked and I 'ran' to the commissary. I grabbed the handle and waved my hand for Tawni to hurry up.

"Why? You're just going to leave me for him." She sighed and finally reached me.

"Am not." I walked with her to lunch line.

I glanced at the clock and thought it through in my head. Chad gets off in about ten minutes, so two minutes to get lunch, five minutes to stare at it, and two minutes to throw it away and grab a fro-yo. _Or just get fro-yo now._

I put my tray back and got in the line for some frozen goodness. Tawni watched me and then looked at her own tray. She shrugged and followed my example and stood next to me smiling.

"Why haven't we done this before?" I shrugged and looked at the front of the line. Nico and Grady were slurping up from the tip of the machine.

"That's why." I pointed to them and Tawni looked at a girl passing by. She grabbed the bread off of her tray and smiled as the girl ran off.

She tossed the bread and hit Grady on the back of the head. "Ow. What'd I do?" he held his head.

"Get out of line." She pointed to the table and they raced to get pickles instead. "Strange boys." She shook her head and watched them run from Murphy.

I laughed and got my chocolate fro-yo. When I sat down, Tawni looked up at the clock. I followed her glance and realized that I had five minutes until he came through the doors with his cast in tow.

I started shoving bigger bites into my mouth until I got a brain freeze. "Ow." I held my head with one hand and waved the other around. Tawni started to giggle as Chad walked through the door. His cast gave me weird looks and I just smiled and waved, completely embarrassed.

Chad nodded at me and got in the lunch line. He came back with a Baked Alaska.

Tawni licked her lips and Chad looked at his dessert. He looked at me and placed the treat in front of Tawni. She stared at him in disbelief and I giggled.

He left the commissary and I waited for about five minutes to follow. When I got out there, he pulled me over to him and my body was pressed against his.

"Where were we?" I smiled.

"I don't know Monroe, why don't you remind me." He smiled.

I tapped my fingers against his chest and looked around. I didn't see anyone and I smiled.

He looked at me and I crushed his lips to mine.

**(CPOV)**

_Finally!_

I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her hands moved up from my chest to my neck and leave it to Sonny to giggle.

"What?" I pulled away.

"Just that, I would never have thought that I'd be kissing you in a million years." I laughed.

"You are something else, Monroe. So, dinner tomorrow?" I was hoping she'd say yes.

"Of course." She smiled and kissed me again as I leaned my back against the wall.

"Sonny!" I heard the Blondie one opening the door. Sonny pushed herself away from me as Blondie looked up from her Baked Alaska.

"Cooper." Sonny sneered.

"Monroe." I glared at her. _She is a really good actress._

"Another fight, really guys? Can't you just admit that you like each other and move on?" Blondie flailed her spoon around and Sonny frowned.

"I don't like him! Come on Tawni, let's get those cameras set up." _Tawni, I have to try to remember that._

Sonny turned around and waved at me. _Finally!_

**Awww! They're so mean to each other around Tawni! Isn't the necklace pretty? Review! Haha! This chapter was fun.**


	4. Disaster Master

**Chaos in this chapter! Haha, so it's Sonny's date with Chad AND **_**So Random!**_** is being filmed. I don't even know what'll happen.**

**(SPOV)**

"Sonny?" Nico waved a hand in front of my face and awoke me from my day dreams.

"Yeah, what?" I blinked rapidly and realized that we were seated in the prop house.

"What are you going to do tonight?" he inquired slowly and I sighed in pure bliss.

"I'm going out with Ch- my mom who I sometimes call cha-cha." I forced a smile and put a hand behind my head swinging my elbow and barely missing Tawni's face.

"Whoa, careful with that. I like my face how it is." Tawni circled a hand around her head.

"Heh." I dryly chuckled and placed my hand in my lap slowly. Nico flipped through a _Tween Weekly_ magazine and noticed an article on our show.

"Hey, we made it in front of the _Falls_!" he slapped the book with the back of his hand and shook it furiously as if he seriously injured it. "Ow." He whimpered and held the hand to his chest to examine it closely.

"Well, what's it say?" Tawni urged with a hint of annoyance evident in her voice. We all sat on the couch minus Grady, who was currently content on the single reclining chair.

"It's about the new episode tomorrow. They made predictions of what we plan on doing. _Tawni_," he sat up properly and put a hand on the magazine and continued with an old English women's accent, "_will be shopping at the newest store that holds the latest fashions, such as Express._"

Tawni gasped and flipped her hair with a shocked expression, "How'd they know?!" I laughed and urged Nico to continue.

He nodded and cleared his throat, resuming his position, "_Grady Mitchell will most likely be eating cheese or at the food court in the mall._" We all laughed as Grady nodded his head and smiled.

"_Nico,_ the finest out of the entire cast, _will be trying to obtain girls at the beach or sitting with Grady in the food court watching all the girls he failed to obtain... _That's ridiculous!" he looked at us glaring as we laughed and then back at the book, "_Zora, however, will be in the studio doing something. Unfortunately, Miss Lancaster keeps her interest bottled up._ Yeah right." Nico scoffed. Zora glared at him and shrugged it off.

"_Finally, Miss Sonny will be out with the Mr. Cooper, or so we hope. Maybe she'll be at a ranch or eating a nice salad and listening to Taylor, Demi, and other artist of today._ That's funny, they think Sonny would actually go out with Pooper." my cast laughed.

I dryly chuckled and smiled nervously, "Yeah, what's with that?"

Grady looked at me with his eyes narrowed like he had x-ray vision or he could read my mind. I glanced behind me and turned back to face him when I didn't see anyone. "What?"

He continued staring and everyone gave him weird looks, "Nothing, nothing at all." He said in a mysterious, deep, almost menacing voice.

"O-kay." Tawni flipped her hair again and looked at her nails, "Didn't Marshal want us to keep the episode on the DL?"

"Maybe someone here is a filthy cahooter!" Grady pointed a finger to the roof and gazed out to the wall as if an answer was there waiting to be noticed. I placed my head next to his and tried to see whatever he thought he saw but instead he looked at all of us in embarrassment as I took my seat once again.

"Anyway…" I drug out the word, "who would tell _Tween Weekly_ about it? Who here, even told someone about the episode?" everyone looked at me with eyebrows raised, "What?"

"Did _you _tell anyone? Like, um I don't know… Chad?" Tawni shot me a crazy look with one eye wide and her eyebrows up to her hair line.

"Wha-, Psh! No, no of course not…" my voice went a few octaves high and cracked a few times.

"Sonny! How could you tell the enemy!?" Zora threw her hands to her sides and stood up. "He's evil!"

"He… Tricked me?" I made a small questioning motion like I was trapped in a bubble. _Stop lying! They'll be fine with it!_

"Sneaky little… drama snob!" Grady mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Just then, the king of drama decides that he's just going to waltz in and write his death wish.

"Hey Randoms." He rolled his head at the word 'randoms'.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't Chip drama pants in the flesh and foul!" Zora sneered and popped the word 'chip'.

"Flesh and foul? That's a good one mind if I use that? Thanks kid!" Chad pat her on the head and looked at me.

"I need to talk to you." He motioned to the door with his head and my cast… gasped. I know right!?

"Okay really? We're doing that again?" I shook my head and looked at Chad with a _forced_ frown.

"What do _you_ want with _Sonny_?" Tawni looked him up and down.

"She pulled a prank on Skyler so he wanted me to talk to her, okay? Not that it's any of your business." He shot back.

"Wha- I didn't…" he looked at me saying to play along so I sighed and put my head down, "okay, fine." I got up and followed him out the door.

I noticed it get extremely quiet so that meant that my cast was listening in. _Now's your chance to get under their skin! Have some fun Sonny girl!_

"Chad, last night was so fun!" I whisper-yelled. He stared at me confused and was about to talk but I interrupted him. "Go along with it." I whispered to the point that I almost didn't hear it.

"Oh," he mimicked my tone; "Yeah, I know?" he shrugged and waited for my response but my mind went blank.

"I, um, I'm so glad your…" I looked at him for help when an Idea hit me. "I'm so glad your _parents_ weren't home." I smirked as Tawni gasped, well, I think it was Tawni. Maybe Grady?

Chad smirked and listened to Nico bickering with Grady. I turned to the door and crossed my arms waiting for them to barge out here and demand an explanation.

"3, 2, 1…" I whispered and as I hoped, Tawni threw the door open.

"What is wrong with you?!" she huffed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Tawni." I said dumbly and put a hand on my heart in mock hurt.

"You and- and him?! When, what, huh?" she sighed helplessly.

I gasped in mock surprise, "Tawni! I can't believe you would listen in on my conversation." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You knew we were listening." She pointed at me and Grady's eyes widened in shock.

"Nuh uh! Are you, like, a psychic?!" he smiled. I shook my head and Chad looked at him with his eyes narrowed like Grady was an idiot.

"It wasn't too hard to know that you would eavesdrop." Chad scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Chad, you didn't even know." I crossed my arms and looked at him with my nose scrunched in disgust.

"Yes, I did." He retorted.

"Yeah, not until half way through the conversation." I shot back.

"I knew since the beginning of the discussion." He rolled his head and through his arms to his sides.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and returned to my cast again, "I thought you guys might have been eavesdropping so I was going to teach you a lesson."

Tawni laughed and threw her head back. "Good one." Her laughter faltered and changed to fake, annoyed 'Ha's.

"Anyways, I still need to talk to Chad, so if you don't mind waiting for me in the commissary…" Nico and Grady literally _raced_ down the hall and Grady slipped as they turned the corner. Nico swiftly did a toe touch over the now 'grounded' Grady. Get it?

"Yeah, whatever." Tawni sighed and pulled Zora towards Grady. She pulled him up and almost fell over in the process.

When I was sure they were gone I returned my attention to Chad. He smiled as I ran into his arms and nearly choked him.

"Today's moving too slowly…" I whispered.

_**That night**_

I looked in the mirror at my white dress that was higher on one side and lengthened down to right above my knee. It was layered and looked like a flower in a sketch or pencil drawing. The spaghetti straps were pressing on my shoulders lightly. The top of the dress sparkled lightly and disappeared as it neared the bottom.

My hair was curled delicately and I had a layer of white and grey eye shadow.

"Well, you look dressed up for a date." Tawni smirked as I whipped around in our dressing room.

"Uh, yeah. Thought I'd look my best for the audience?" I turned my head and narrowed my eyes. Suddenly, realization hit me and my eyes widened.

My date with Chad and the show were on the same night.

"That's my job." Tawni stated sticking her bottom lip out at me.

"Okay, well, I'm also… taking the audience out… with… me." I looked at her confused and she frowned.

"Where to?" she furrowed her brow then lifted them both.

"Um, just out." I state innocently while walking to the door and I managed to open it but her voice stopped me.

"On a date?" she crossed her arms and smirked knowingly.

"Wha-, me, Sonny Monroe, on a date? Psh- ridiculous." My voice went high.

"Sonny, what time did we start filming?" I looked at my watch and realized that we were being filmed for the past ten or twenty minutes.

"Wow, where are the camera men-" I turned around to see a camera lens right in my face, "how did I miss that?" I asked myself as I stuck my face in the camera then backed my head away.

"I dunno." She shrugged and started filing her nails. "Fine, don't tell me where you're going." She shrugged and changed the subject.

Guilt of lying to a cast member was getting to my head and my heart. "Okay, fine," I busted, "if you must know, Tawni, I am going out… with a friend." I crossed my arms and examined the carpet in the corner of the room.

"Ooo!" She squealed, "Who is it? I want dirt?"

"I can't say…" I turned to the vent when I heard a loud noise.

"Can you be any louder? Now they know we're here!" Zora's squeaky voice filled the room and I watched until she opened the slide.

"Zora? What are you doing?" I inquired, all too happy to change the subject.

"Well," she responded opening my vent, "I was getting my camera people to record you two, since that's what I normally do, but the equipment won't fit." She frowned and looked at the ground.

"Well, now I know why _Tween Weekly_ always knows the bad things about me!" Tawni huffed and stomped out of the room with her hands attached to her sides and balled into fist.

_**Forty minutes later (date/show! Yay!)**_

"Wow, Chad, this place is amazing." I gasped and gazed around the room. He took me to a fancy Italian restaurant that had a warm atmosphere and hushed chattering from the couples and friends.

The lighting was dimmed slightly and had candles set on each table. A man with a thin, quite funny mustache escorted us to our table.

I looked around the room quietly hoping that there were no cameras. I had sent my personal camera men on a wild goose chase for a strawberry covered in marshmallow syrup. I'm surprised they actually thought that marshmallow syrup was real or that I would even eat something called 'marshmallow syrup'.

I relaxed when I saw no one and watched Chad grab a white and gold menu with the words 'Abbondonza' written in gold lettering. **(Real restaurant. Don't own that or I would be rich!)**

"What are you gonna get?" he asked without leaving the menu. I smiled and opened my own menu.

"Um…" I scanned over the menu and stopped at the 'from the grill' section.

**Arrosti Misti**

**Bistecca**

_**Grilled Ribeye steak prepared either Pizzaoila style or topped with fried potatoes and Vinegar peppers.**_

**Grigliatta Mista**

_**Grilled chicken, sausage, and steak tips.**_

**Pollo Grigliatta**

_**Grilled chicken over Insalata Mista drizzled with pesto sauce.**_

**Grigliatta Mista Di Pesce Della Giorno**

_**Combination of Grilled Seafood Of The Day.**_

**Above served with Pasta and Salad.**

"Chad, I don't know what half of this stuff is." I continued staring at the fancy paper and then looked at Chad who currently wore an amused expression.

"Okay, Sonny, what's grilled chicken?" he joked.

"Not that, I know what that is, just not anything else." I threw a small piece of bread at him as I stood up. He moved his head to the side and I hit some old guy sitting behind him. The man choked on his soup and I gasped and put my hands over my mouth.

"I am so sorry." I put a hand out in defense as the old man narrowed his eyes. He shook his head and turned back around muttering something.

"Nice one Sonny." I turned around and saw my camera man recording. I nervously smiled and waved to the camera. "Quick thought?"

"Hi mom." I mumbled. I heard Chad chuckling behind me. I quickly turned to him remembering that no one is supposed to know who I went out with. "Well, Chad, it was a nice surprise running into to you, but I really must get back to my date. So, bye." I smiled and mouthed an 'I'll tell you later' to him before rushing to the bathroom. I pulled out my phone and was about to call my cousin but I noticed the camera _man_ recording me.

"May I help you? In case you didn't notice, this is the _girls_' bathroom." I motioned to the room around me and he started nodding and backing out.

"Sorry." He whispered and left. I noticed him walk over to Chad through the door.

"Mr. Cooper…" I heard faintly but I redirected my attention to my phone.

"Hello?" my cousin, Jake, asked.

"Jake? Hey I need a favor." I looked under the stall doors and luckily saw that they were empty.

~:*:~ ~:*:~

I hooked arms with Jake out under the awning and walked into the restaurant.

"Thanks." I whispered as the man with the funny mustache sat us down on the other side of the restaurant from Chad.

My cousin had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes slightly, similar to Chad's hair cut. He had emerald green eyes that no one in my family had; I have no clue where he got them.

"So, where's this camera guy?" he looked around the room and his eyes landed on Chad, who he absolutely despised. "What is _that_ doing here?" he nudged his head in disgust.

"Jake, dearest cousin," I said slightly annoyed, "that's my real date."

"You're going out with… him?" he shuddered and looked at Chad.

"Be nice." I ordered quietly, "He's a lot different then what you think, okay?"

"I doubt it." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Just order your chicken and act like you're enjoying being out with me, 'kay?"

"Sonny, I enjoy being out with you, but not as my date. We're cousins, so this is weird." He pointed at himself and then me.

I rolled my eyes, "You like acting, just think of this as practice." I love my cousin, we just don't get along all of the time.

"Fine." He sighed and stared hard at his menu. "What's that?" he raised his eyebrows and I watched him carefully as his face contorted into that of confusion.

"What?" I looked over my new menu trying to find what he was referring to.

"This." He flipped over his menu with his finger laying on the Bistecca.

"Read the description." I tilted my head to the side as he laid his menu down with his hand still placed on it.

"I did, but I don't what all that stuff is." He retorted in a flat tone, "Like, what the heck is pizzaoila? Did I even say that right? Pizzaoila?""

I shrugged and looked over at Chad and saw a beach blonde tramp sitting in my seat. Chad looked extremely uncomfortable.

My camera man sat at the table next to us and clicked the 'on' button. If he were any closer he probably would've of heard me tell Jake that this is just acting.

"So Sonny, you gonna introduce the audience to this guy?" I think his name was Roy.

"Uh…" I looked at Jake with an uneasy expression and reluctantly continued, "This is my friend Jake. We grew up together in Wisconsin and he came to visit."

"Just friends?" Roy raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Uh huh." I nodded in agreement with Jake.

I looked back at Chad as Roy continued to question Jake about our past. The girl leaned across the table and rested on her elbows. Chad leaned back in his chair and pushed himself away from the table then looked at me pleadingly.

"Um, Roy?" my eyes never left Chad's, "can you ask the waiter to get an appetizer to Chad's table?" I finally looked at him and saw that he bore a confused expression. "Please?"

He nodded his head and stood up, "Sure, you know, you are one strange girl." He commented with a smile and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, Jake, have fun with…" I looked around the table and grabbed a soup spoon, "this." I held it out to him and stood up as he took it and watched me with a confused expression.

I calmly walked over to the table that Chad was located at and cleared my throat. The blonde looked at me through squinted eyes as if the lights were too bright.

"Um, hi." She smiled and I continued, "that's, um, my seat." I said innocently.

She widened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Chad, "You're going out with _her_?" she threw a thumb in my direction. Chad nodded in disgust and the girl stood up. "Sorry to hear that." She scoffed and walked over to Jake's table. Of course.

I sat down and smiled at him. "Who was that?" I pointed in her direction and he rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow as she twirled a spoon and dropped it.

"Well, that's nice." I smiled and picked up my water.

"Maybe we…" I was cut off by a large rumbled. I twirled around and saw Roy struggling to get through the kitchen door.

**(CPOV)**

I looked past Sonny and saw the guy that's been following her with a camera through the whole date.

"Uh oh…" she looked back at me and started to stand up with her glass still gripped tightly in her hand.

Of course, Sonny, being who she is, didn't notice the waiter coming up behind her. I held my breath and watched as she turned around and spilled the ice cold water go down the man's tux. She closed her eyes and apologized about a million times.

My personal favorite was when the broccoli and cheese soup flew off of the waiter's tray and landed on the guy behind me. He was the same one that Sonny almost choked and now she had given him a new hat.

Sonny opened her eyes at the glaring, very large man that was standing up. He lifted the bowl slightly and peaked under it. I noticed that his eyes were tiny slights.

I sat there calmly and sighed. "Well, that was fun." Sonny widened her eyes when the fat guy started to shout. I noticed that camera dude getting the whole thing on camera.

"What is wrong with you?! This suit is new!!" He continued ranting and I stood up slowly and noticed tears prick at the corners of her eyes. That's not good.

I turned to the man and he stopped his yap for about twenty seconds.

"Here" I handed him a few hundreds and told him to buy a new suit, "It'll probably be better than the one you're wearing now." He looked slightly offended then smiled brightly.

"I thought I recognized you, you're that young fella' from that show. Chad, right?" He laughed. "Well, this pretty little lady really should watch where she's going." He grunted and turned back to a plump lady.

"Sonny Monroe, I read about..." I tuned the lady out as she informed the bipolar man about Sonny.

I smiled and laid down enough money for our meal then stuck a few fifties into the waiter's shirt pocket.

Sonny followed me to my car and I started laughing. She just stared at me, standing next to my car with the door open.

"It's not that funny." I heard a giggle evident in her voice.

"Really, 'cause I thought it was." I smirked and pulled myself into the driver's seat. She slipped in next to me and yanked the door shut.

"Well, that was embarrassing." I heard her mumble and I looked around the parking lot.

"Where's your camera guy?" she glanced at the packed area but didn't see him.

"I should go get him, huh?" I nodded as she opened the door again and went back in the disaster location.

**(SPOV)**

This date was actually going a _lot_ better than I expected it to. Chad totally saved me back there.

I quickly reentered the restaurant and noticed Roy videoing the mess I had made. I made my way over to him and wrapped my arm through his.

"Come on, Chad's gonna drop us off at the studio." I looked over at my cousin smirking. I stuck my tongue out and pulled Roy through the revolving doors.

"Sonny, I think this will be the best episode of _So Random!_ you've done." He smiled and stuck the camera in my face. "Well, how would you describe your evening?"

I laughed and opened Chad's door while Roy continued to stand outside videoing me. "Chaotic, now get in." I laughed as he struggled with the door and his camera. He finally pulled it open and slipped in with the camera still pointing at me and Chad.

"Chad doing charity for Sonny, can this day get any weirder?" Chad started laughing until he caught my glare.

"You know, Chad has his moments." I retorted and Roy gasped.

"I doubt it, everyone complains about him. I bet he hasn't done one nice thing for you since you two met."

"Wanna bet?" Chad scoffed and Roy raised his eyebrows.

"Really, do share." He raised the camera lens so that both Chad and I were seen in the shot.

"Well, let me count the ways…" I started thinking on my fingers.

"Wasn't that in a play?"

"I think so, now anyway." I interrupted Roy and started counting again. "Okay, well first off…"

**Sorry to end there and sorry for not updating **_**any**_** story in like forever! R&R, it got better near the end and I gave you a long chapter. My whole problem was that I knew what would happen on the date, just not how to get there. (Serious writer's block!)**


	5. you got some 'xplainin to do

'**Nother chapter. 'Nough said.**

**(SPOV)**

"One time, we were playing musical chairs. I 'tripped' and he actually was going to help me up." I smiled and held up one finger.

"Yeah, until _you_ pulled _me _on the ground." Chad mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway," I smiled wider, "Um, then he pretended to be my fan." I received a strange look from Roy so I decided to elaborate, "I pretended to be my own fan and sent myself a fan letter. Marshal decided to invite 'Eric' on _So Random!_ so I had to go embarrass myself."

"Yeah, then I went on stage looking like an idiot with a weird beard." Chad interrupted and kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeeeahh." I drug the word out. "Then, well, I actually tricked him so that doesn't count." I muttered to myself.

"Are you talking about the dog houses?" Chad glanced at me quickly and then back to the dark road ahead.

"Yeah," Roy looked at me confused but I ignored this, "Oh! Remember the fake date?!" Chad smiled widely.

"You tried to get James jealous?" he nodded his head, "And then there was the fake kiss."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's this about a kiss?" he raised his eyebrows and pointed the camera at me again.

"It was fake, and on this fake date that Chad agreed to help me with, well I had to get this jerk to believe that I was dating Chad so I put my hand over his mouth and 'kissed' him." I put air quotes around 'kissed' and felt myself blush.

"Really?" Roy chuckled and urged me to continue to hand him dirt like a child with mud pies.

"Okay, then there was my secret prom," I put up my fourth finger.

"She hosted a 'secret prom' and never got to see the inside until she had to tear it all down." Chad added.

"Well, after Marshal and everyone left, he came out of nowhere and I had thought that he had left. So, he danced with me and totally fixed the whole broken prom that he said would end in disaster. My prom ended perfectly." I noticed Chad smile and Roy raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds like-" I cut the camera man off.

"Wait, I wasn't finished." I held up a hand and Roy whistled. "Then he took me to Lookout Mountain to help me breakup my director and teacher."

"But," Chad smirked, "I managed to scare her with big foot."

"Hey, you were scared too!" I looked at him and smiled defensively.

"Only because I wasn't expecting them to show up." he stopped at a red light and the car jerked a little bit.

"So, that's-" I stopped Roy again.

"I'll tell you when I'm done. I starred in his movie." I looked up trying to remember something else, "He got me an audition for Fashionita when I said that she was my favorite super hero."

"Of course, you blew it by feathering my friend." Chad frowned.

"Yeah, tell him I'm sorry," Roy looked between us and kept smirking, "And even though you tried to steal the prop house,"

"Wait what? The prop house, like where all of your props are?"

"Yeah, hence the name." Chad smirked.

"Anyways, you still apologized, gave it back, and got us gifts." I smiled thinking about the picture in my room.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Apologize? Yeah right." Roy scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I know, crazy, right?" I smiled and looked back at him.

"Hey, I'm right here." Chad looked between us and then back at the road.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. "Okay, how 'bout when I kissed that Haden guy?"

"You mean when I gave you those tickets?"

This time I smirked, "No, I mean when you got jealous."

"What?! I was not jealous." He scoffed and glanced at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, okay." I looked back at the road, "How about when you broke down my apartment door when you thought I was in trouble?"

"What- wha- no, I didn't…" he trailed off and looked down.

"Chad, the road!" he immediately looked up and blushed.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, again, when you came to guest star? No, you weren't nice, just cocky."

"At least I came on the show, besides you were the mean one." I laughed as he shook his head in disgust.  
"Right, right, I miss that pig." Roy eyed us and shook his head.

"What number are we on?" I sighed.

"Um, ten or eleven I think." I looked at my hands and realized that I ran out of fingers. "Roy, start counting on your fingers." I looked back at him as he held the camera in place with his elbows.

"Really? I'm awesome." Chad smirked.

"Okay, sure you are. Recently, you claim that you pretended to choke so I could get my badge, but I don't think you were acting. Especially after you swallowed so many cookies at once." I laughed at the memory of cookies falling over his head and him throwing the bow on the ground.

"Okay, fine, we'll say I was choking, but I wasn't. I was only trying to help." Chad pulled around to in front of the studio and stopped.

"And, then you got me that beautiful necklace." I grab the chain around my neck and held it tightly.

"Hey, can I see that?" Roy held out his hand. I placed the charm into his palm without removing it from my throat. "Well, what do you know? Chad bought _you_ this, for what?"

I shrugged and smiled, "And the most recent was tonight. That whole waiter and big guy mess would have ended terribly." I smiled at Chad and then realized we were still in the car.

"So, what's Chad done for the others?" I froze with my body half way out of the door.

"Um…" I tried desperately to think of what he's done for Tawni or the rest of my cast but nothing came to mind. "Well, he, uh, there was that one time. He, uh, gave back the prop house! Yeah, that's it, he gave them the prop house and each of them got a gift." I smiled as I could think of one nice thing.

"And, I gave Tawni a baked Alaska." Chad added sheepishly.

"That's it?" Roy said with a light Brooklyn accent, "Two things? You did like thirteen good things for Sonny,"

"To think that you did all of his after she showed up." Tawni stood on the side walk smirking.

"Tawn! Where'd you come from?" I looked around.

"I spent my night here with our cast waiting for you to get back from your date. Which is apparently Chip Drama Pants." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"No, Chad's not my date, he just dropped me off with Roy, because I ditched my date." I smiled sheepishly and my voice went a few octaves higher.

"Yeah, it just so happened to be that Chad was at the same restaurant at the same time. How lucky are we?" Roy fiddled with his camera and his back turned to us without realizing what he just did. He basically told the whole world.

I slapped a hand on my forehead and closed my eyes tightly.

"Sonny, you got some 'xplain to do." Tawni smirked and mimicked Ricky Ricardo.

I sighed and allowed Tawni to drag me back to the prop house. I waved to Chad as he drove off and Roy rushed after us. She pulled me into the prop house where Grady sat on the floor watching Nico play on the video game chair. Zora opened her sarcophagus and a camera was taped to the roof.

Tawni pushed me down onto the couch and stood in front of me. My cast stopped what they were doing to watch Tawni talk to me.

She crossed her arms once again, "Alright, explain." She tapped a finger on her arm and raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and took a deep breath, _this is gonna be a long night._

"Well, since Wednesday, I think… how do I say this? I have been going out… with Chad… behind your back." My cast gasped and I looked down ashamed of lying to my friends.

"Sonny! How can you go out with the enemy and not tell me?!" Tawni put a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, really, but you guys wouldn't approve even if I told you!" I defended myself.

"Well lying to us sure doesn't help!" Zora threw her arms down.

"Okay, well, if it makes you feel better," I looked down, "I really embarrassed myself, got my cousin together with some girl, and did it all on camera." I smiled as my cast laughed.

"Do tell," Tawni sat down next to me.

"Well, Roy was taping the whole thing: I hit a guy with bread when I threw it at Chad, I spilled soup on the same guy, I spilled water on my waiter, and when I… well you'll see for yourself." My cast was on the verge of crying.

Chad being Chad decided to ruin the moment. He stepped in the room and my cast instantly became angry.

When he turned to leave, Nico pulled him back in. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

I noticed that Tawni actually looked hurt. "Come on Sonny, how long have I wanted you two to tell each other the truth?" I shrugged.

"Look, it's not a big deal." Chad defended us and stood up, only to be pushed back down by Nico.

**Sorry to end there but I have to go right now and I wanted to get this out. R&R!**


	6. Ferguson, coffee, and Hollywood parties

**Hey, I'm filling my mind with Demi, Taylor, and Taylor. (Both different Taylors, lol.) So it may resemble a song or not, I don't know lol.**

**(SPOV)**

I woke up at the studio in the prop house with Tawni hovering over me, "You stayed here all night?" she frowned.

I jumped and bumped heads with her causing me to fall back on the couch. "Tawni? What time is it?" I rubbed my forehead sitting back up and looked at the clock on the wall. 10:42 AM.

"Why are you still here?" she growled, rubbing her own forehead, and sat at the arm chair across from me.

I thought of the previous night and remembered telling my cast. Then everyone but Chad left the studio. We kissed, he said goodnight and then my mind went blank. _Why AM I still here?_

"I think I was reading over lines. Or organizing my stuff?" I shut my eyes and shook my head in hopes that I would remember. Nothing.

"You don't know?" she turned around holding back laughter, "Sonny, how could you possibly… forget?" she burst into hysterics.

"Well, first you fall asleep and then you wake up." I noted in complete seriousness.

"Come on, let's just go rehearse." She grabbed my arm and continued to laugh as she pulled me to set.

_What did I do?_ I scrunched my nose in wonder as Tawni dragged me to my spot on set.

"Action!" Marshal's crisp voice snapped me out of my thoughts and into character.

Tawni walked over to me and whacked me with a cane. I grabbed my arm in shock and then remembered the sketch. Granny Nitpick.

"Pull your hair out of your face!" she hunched over, leaning on her cane as I did as I was told.

In the sketch, a regular girl was being followed by some granny who kept telling her what to do.

"Tie your shoe!" she stabbed my foot with the cane.

"What are-" she whacked me again.

"Don't talk back!" a bystander, Nico, started laughing until granny hit him. "Don't laugh at her pain!"

I giggled uncontrollably until granny whacked me again, "Stand up straight; you're going to get a hunchback!"

I pulled my shoulders back and stood like I was in the military, "Yes ma'am." I smirked as written.

"Are you crackin' wise? Listen crackerjack, you learn to respect your elders or I'll open a can of turkey legs on you as fast as you can say foot cream!" she smacked.

"Why would she say foo-" Nico grabbed his arm as she whacked him again.

"She can speak for herself, ain't ya ever heard of independence?" granny turned back to me and smiled without a tooth showing.

"Why would I say foo-" she whacked my arm and I hurried down the 'street' to get away from her.

"Get back here, butterscotch! You can't hide from granny! Granny knows all!" Tawni slowly 'chased' after me as Marshal called 'cut'.

"Good job kids," he rubbed his head and smiled. "Take a lunch break; we'll come back in a couple hours."

"Marshal, it's a bit early for a couple _hours_ of _lunch_ break." I pointed out rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, just go enjoy yourselves." He waved us off and we left without another word.

"My arm hurts," Nico whined as we turned into the crowded commissary. I smiled and rubbed my own throbbing limb.

"Me too," I shuffled my way into line and grabbed a red tray from the stack. I kept contemplating the possibilities of what happened last night after everyone left.

As Brenda slopped the brown chunks of rat tail stew onto my plate, the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast made their entrance. Chad, unfortunately, wasn't with them.

"Hey Brenda!" Portlyn smiled, bumping me out of her way and causing my stew to splash over the sides slightly. "I'll have that fancy steak… oh, what's it called?" she put her pointer finger on her chin and looked up in thought.

"Filet minion, dear." Brenda smiled and passed her the silver platter.

"That's the one, thanks Brenda!" Portlyn squealed and skipped to their table.

"'ey Brenda. The usual." Ferguson looked at me and nodded, then winked. I felt myself wanting to barf but I smiled weakly instead. He turned to me and was about to speak until someone stood between us looking at the options and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Definite no." Chad smirked and looked up at Brenda. "Hey Brenda, two steaks?"

I looked at him trying to suppress my laughter, "Someone's hungry."

"Yeah, it's all that real acting." He smiled jokingly.

"I bet," I smirked and walked over to my cast. They were all laughing and smiling about a joke that I missed.

"Hey Sonny! What's up?" Nico tried to stop his laughter but a fresh wave of amusement washed over him.

"What's so funny?" I placed my slop down and smoothed my skirt as I sat.

"Nothing, it's just something Grady said. So, we should practice our new sketch!" Zora said trying to change the subject.

"Not until I know the joke," I said in an amused, annoyed tone.

"Okay, well it wasn't really a joke." Nico explained, "But right when the drama snobs, no offense to you-know-who, walked in, that tall guy," he pointed to 'the flirt'.

"Ferguson," Grady explained.

"Yeah, him." Nico rolled his eyes, "Anyway, he was checking you out and we were just trying to imagine what Chad would do and Grady said he'd probably run away like a girl." They all burst out laughing.

"I don't get it," I shook my head. In all honesty, I did get it, I just didn't think of it as funny. Chad doesn't run away, especially if he practically has control over them.

"Okay," Nico cleared his throat awkwardly and that was the end of that discussion.

"So, what do you guys think?" Tawni smiled at us, "I think I actually like this Mocoa Cocoa Mocoa stuff!"

"But Tawni, your signature lipstick is Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa." I pointed out, "you practically own it or could sell it as your own. It's utterly ridiculous to think you could like anything else!" I laughed as I did the 'milking a cow' hands.

Everyone stared at me with narrowed eyes in confusion so I did as Nico did and shut my yap.

"Well, we have to rehearse, so come on guys." Zora looked at all of us and motioned towards the door. We stood and I followed behind them as they walked out the door.

I fiddled at the door and looked over at Chad. He caught my eye and smiled while his cast joked on mine. I tilted my head to the side and smiled then left the commissary.

"Wait up!" I reached the group ahead of me and bumped into Tawni as she applied more lipstick.

"Uh, Sonny!" she huffed as I noticed the line of make-up running up her cheek.

"Sorry Tawni." I smiled sheepishly and wiped away the mark.

"Hey kids, I have to cancel rehearsal for the rest of today so you're free to go." Marshal walked by with a brief case and a smile.

"Great." Tawni slapped her thighs, "Now what am I going to do? I only come here and leave on time because I have nothing to do!"

"Why don't we go shopping?" I raised my eyebrows and nudged her with my elbow, "Huh?"

"Okay!" she beamed and clapped her hands, skipping back to our dressing room. I followed the bubbly blonde and as soon as we entered the room I gasped.

Everything was different. The colors were brighter, the room cleaner, the arrangement of the furniture looked different but better. The walls almost burned a hot pink that I vaguely remember. Coffee, that's why I don't remember last night, I had coffee.

"What happened in here?" She smiled even brighter, "Looks like Marshal finally listened to me."

I smiled as I remembered last night, I had promised Marshal to make Tawni happy for her birthday that was coming up. That also meant she would probably have a huge _Hollywood_ party. Hollywood as in expectations and being a little anti-Sonny.

"Surprise!" I bounced over to her side.

"You did this? When? Why? Oh, who cares? You're the _second_ best!" she smiled and hugged me. At least I got second best and not third because of her 'best friend' Tawni.

"Aw, thanks Tawni." I smiled and hugged her back like best friends would.

"Why did you do all of this?" she pulled away from me still beaming.

"Well, it's part of your best-day-ever surprise!" I smiled and then scolded myself for blowing the surprise.

"What?!" she ran out of the room with a smile and an urgent look, "Out of my way, I gotta find Marshal!" I heard her down the hall and laughed as I sat down.

I started to sketch out a design that I also worked on last night. She is going to have the best birthday ever.

**I know it's short but I have to get to church soon, sorry. Please R&R and tell me what you think, ideas, and what ideas you have for new stories! Thanks!**

**Until the whole world hears,**

** High Fiving Jesus**


	7. Ripable annoyance

**Hi people! I'm updating and I'm tired. It might be bad or really good, I don't know. ( http : // fab – finding – for – sugar – girls . fabsugar . com / 2657245 ) If you're too lazy to check this out, then I'll have to describe it…**

**(SPOV)**

Perfect. Three things came to mind. My sketch of Tawni's birthday dress, music, and Chad Dylan Cooper. I didn't think it was possible… I mean me being able to design a dress, not the whole Chad being perfect.

The hem went around a foot over what would be her knee and was puffed out. A pink bow to match the lower half, tied around where her rib cage would be, I assumed. Then, the top half was pink with silver rhinestones speckling the strapless gown.

She would probably where her hair in a high pony tail if I asked her… maybe… and I also bought her some silver hoops and a sterling silver bracelet. That was my gift to her. An outfit.

"Sonny?" Marshal waltzed into my shared dressing room and rubbed his head, "Does Tawni know about the big surprise?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so." I looked back at my drawing and continued the shading. Perfection was what Tawni would want, so I would have to get someone professional to make this for me.

"Oh, well good then. I want to surprise her." He smiled and walked back out of the room.

I shrugged and looked back at the drawing. I began tracing over the lines and as my hand moved over one of them, the paper smudged. Great. I began erasing the grey area but the spot remained. I pushed the pencil down harder and continued to scratch the eraser against the delicate sheet of paper. My tongue stuck out of the side of my mouth slightly as I concentrated. The worst thing happened.

_Rip._ My eyes widened in shock and my heart raced. I was frustrated with the smudge so much that the paper had a line going through it. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and looked at the drawing. The paper was held together by barely an inch of connected paper.

I shrugged and began to add shading to the hair. Stupid girl. The paper ripped completely in two pieces. My jaw dropped again and I threw my pencil down and began to pout.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chad sat down next to me and smiled, slightly amused.

I leaned against him in a huff and shut my eyes tightly, "I. Hate. Paper." I mumbled.

"Why?" he chuckled and leaned back, guiding me down with him.

"Because it's mean and rip-able!" I growled and stuck my tongue out at the sheets.

"Rip-able isn't a word, Sonny." He smirked and put his arm behind my head, "Besides, paper doesn't rip on its own… What did you do to it?"

"I was just erasing a smudge and it," I made a ripping noise and a paper-ripping gesture.

He laughed slightly and leaned forward as I sat up. He picked up the pieces of paper and placed them together in front of his face. "Who did this? It's amazing."

I smirked, "Me, of course, but don't get ideas about being a designer or cartoonist because it will _never_ happen." I added stubbornly.

"I don't want you to be a designer… they usually talk funny." He smiled.

"Only some of them talk funny." I smiled, _How does he always make me smile?_

"Okay, whatever you say." He added sarcastically and stood up.

"Chad, you are one messed up guy," I blurted out.

"Um, thanks?" he looked at me strangely.

"No, no! I meant that in a good way! Like you're nothing like my dad and normally guys are so flirty but don't really care about someone… kinda like you, but you're different towards me. And, I don't know, you're just dif-" he smiled and held up a hand.

"Don't worry, I get it." I stood up and followed him to the door with the papers in my hand. I frowned; _you don't cut a girl off with a hand, especially your girlfriend!_

_**At least he's not being a pig.**_

_I'm still offended!_

_**So? I think he did the right thing.**_

_Yeah, but-_

_**And, would you really want him to kiss you after you ate that sandwich for lunch?**_

_Well, no-_

_**So shut up!**_

_Stop talking! I don't like being interrupted._

…

_He should be more… passionate._

…

_And spontaneous!_

…

_Stop ignoring me._

_**You said stop talking.**_

_There you go with the interrupting!_

_**You just said-**_

_You can't tell me what I thought or didn't think, because only I know._

_**We're the same person!**_

"Sonny?" I shook my head as he waved a hand in front of me, pulling me from my internal battle, "You okay?"

I nodded and blinked rapidly, "Yeah, just zoned out for a little… what'd you say?"

He smiled, "I was wondering when Tawni's party is." I shook my head and thought about it.

"I don't really know," I followed him down to the commissary, my hand fit in his like a glove, "I'd have to ask Marshal."

He pushed open the door to the lunch room and pulled me gently to the fro-yo machine. I grabbed a cup and released his hand to pull the chocolate lever as he pulled the vanilla. _We're total opposites,_ I thought as I stared at his cup of yogurt.

"Uh, Sonny?" I shook my head and blinked.

"Huh?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at my hands now covered in chocolate cream. "Oh, cold!" I pulled my hands away and grabbed the napkin he offered.

"You sure you're okay? You've been zoning out a lot lately." He looked amused and stuck a spoon in my cup of chocolate.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind," I gave a small smile and grabbed my cup, walking to an empty table.

He followed suit and sat down next to me, still holding his cup, and leaned back in his chair. I stared at the ice cream and pushed it around with my spoon, _mom can't be wrong about guys… she's never been wrong before._

_**Well, Chad's just the exception to every rule including the rules of the studios.**_

_But he shouldn't be… if anything, he should be king of following this rule! He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud!_

_**He's perfect!**_

_He's really starting to bug me…_

**It's short and sweet and the drawing thing was just a way to get them to talk about stuff, so it was random! Anyways, R&R and mention ideas and what you would like to see happen (Channy or not.)**


	8. I'm moving in Reverse

**:) I obviously got some people nervous and I plan to role with the punches, heehee.**

_He's really starting to bug me…_

_**Shut your thought hole!**_

_What?! It's true!_

_**What are you gonna do about it? Break up with the guy?**_

…

_**Hello?**_

…

_**If you do, I'll… I'll… I don't know yet! I can't really hurt you because you're me… unless… naw.**_

_That's it. I have to end it, just before I get hurt._

I trailed my eyes down to his lips. Of course, Chad being Chad noticed. He smirked playfully and took another bite of his fro-yo slowly. Jerk.

_**Wait! A flaw! Now you don't have to end it *mental happy dance***_

_But that's what makes him so perfect… he's imperfect, but still perfect… right?_

_**What?**_

_Never mind._

"Chad, can I talk to you?" I whispered still staring at those soft, velvety- Stop. He nodded and stood up without hesitation. I followed suit and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the hallway.

"Whoa Monroe, I'm not in a rush," he smirked jokingly. Perfection.

"I don't want to be…" I muttered, wishing I was in his position of carefree cluelessness.

He looked down at me with his eyebrow furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand." He shook his head. I took a breath and looked at the ground. I seem to do that a lot.

"Chad, I'm scared," I started before he cut me off.

"Scared of what? Did you get hate mail? Threats? If someone's-" I shook my head smiling.

"No Chad." Smile's gone. "No, I'm scared of you." I admitted. He looked offended and hurt, obviously knowing where I was going with this. He opened his mouth to protest, "You scare me because you _are_ different. You're not shy, demeaning, disrespectful. You're perfect and it scares me. You _are_ just unfamiliar territory I'm still learning the ropes to, but the problem is that I keep on slipping. I'm so used to a guy being a jerk and getting away with it; I can handle them. You, on the other hand, are just the opposite. You take care of me, you treat me how I should be treated, you love me for me, you make my heart race. All of that scares me.

"I've never encountered a species of man quite like you. My life is going uphill, but I want to hurt. I don't know why, but I do. I want to be able to tell my mom that I know how it feels, that she's not the only one, alone. That's why I think we should just…" he shook his head smiling. "What?" mood killer.

"You are so… different." He shrugged, "I've actually learned from past experiences that girls want this type of guy. They want who I am, but you want me to hurt you. I don't think you deserve anything less, so I'm breaking up with you." He raised his eyebrows in amusement. That hurt. A small smile was playing on my lips.

"Chad, that comment kind of hurt." I smiled.

"Good, now I gotta go," he was about to walk away, but I pulled him back and slowly brought his lips to mine. Not an intense, make-out kiss, but a slow, meaningful kiss. When I pulled away, I looked in his eyes keeping us centimeters apart. I searched his eyes and kept on my poker face.

"Thanks," I whispered. He winked and walked away.

_**What was that?! A reverse break up?! Are you retarded?!**_

_Yes and yes. I feel complete._

_**Great, let's have a parade. Dun, dun, duh-duh-duh-duh, dun, dun, dun-nuh nuh-nuh!**_

_What are you doing?_

_**It's a party!**_

_No, that's circus music._

_**Whatever, I like it! Now, back to business. I want you to pull off your strappy heels and chase after that boy.**_

_We just broke up. Why would I chase after him?_

_**So that you can say you broke tradition where the guy chases the girl.**_

_No._

I was less than thrilled, surprisingly, that I had lost Chad so that I could get a rule abiding jerk. What is wrong with me?

I listened to my sub conscience and pulled at the strap of my heel. Tawni came wandering around the corner and stared at me pull at the strap. "What. Are. You. Doing?" she giggled.

"I'm taking my shoes off," I explained dropping the shoes into her arms, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to chase." She looked at me cautious that whatever disease I had wasn't contagious.

"What?" she shook her head in annoyance.

"Chad and I just broke up," she gasped overdramatically, "And I want him back." She stared at me dumbfounded.

"Sonny, we need to talk. That didn't make sense." She grabbed my arm as I began to race off. I was being dragged back to my dressing room and away from Chad. No fair.

**(CPOV)**

That Monroe is something different. She wants to hurt, she wants to breakup, she wants to kiss me? Who does that?

_**You.**_

_No internal battles right now._

I walked back to my dressing room and shut the door. Supporting myself with my hands on my desk, I stared at me and shook my head. This girl is so… random. It seems appropriate.

Gosh, why would she do that? She was just staring at my mouth and then she ends the whole thing. My eyes widened in horror. What if she thinks I'm a bad kisser? That thought blew over quickly and CDC was back. Yeah right, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

Okay, something about her mom. What did Sonny tell you before?

"_My dog used to go to the bathroom all over my mom's sheets."_ Nope.

"_My cousin poured chocolate pudding down my mom's shirt."_ I don't think so, but I'll come back to that.

"_My dad left my mom when I was really, really little. She's been alone, raising me ever since."_ Bingo.

So, daddy's got a mean streak. I can handle that.

I pulled out my iphone and brought up the contact list, "Jeff, yeah, I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"Find me a Joe Monroe." A smirked played across my lips.

**It's short but I'm keeping the drama llama in its cage until later. Plus it's really late and I'm tired and I have a Christmas party to prepare for. So, I leave you to ponder what happens next. I'll be updating my sadder story: Soldier. PM me if you need to talk :)**


	9. avoid sketch

**Wow, last chapter was very confusing to even me but it should all make sense now! Maybe… :)**

**(SPOV)**

"What are you even talking about?" my blonde friend stared at me dumbfounded. I had just explained this maybe three times. Why doesn't she get it?

"Okay, here we go again. My dad left my mom when I was little and she told me that guys are… jerks. Unsophisticated losers. Pigs, okay?" she nodded, "Well, when I met Chad all of that became fact, of course. But then we started going out and he's perfect and now I'm so lost. I'm completely confused about what I want and whether my mom is right or not. So, we ended it and now I kinda want him back."

"Okay, Sonny," she smiled with fake sympathy and enthusiasm, "Well, I think you should stay away from Chad for a while, you know lay low, and just get back out there. You know, that whole fish in the sea thing." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right Tawn, just to cool off and clear my head." I smiled and got up from the lounge chair in our dressing room, "Uh Tawni, do you realize how hard that would be? I always see Chad." I turned back to her.

"Oh, right. You know what? Even though I don't care or help… I'll help you out." I gasped overdramatically. "Really Sonny?"

"Sorry," I added quickly and sat down next to her on the lounge. "Thanks Tawni, I really am grateful." She smiled and moved over to her vanity and then to her changing curtain. "Well, I have to go rehearse."

I made my way over to the door and as I reached for the handle I felt a presence behind me. Tawni stood behind me like a spy prepared to snatch up a rare diamond. I shrugged it off and opened the door. Tawni immediately jumped in front of me and inspected the hallway.

"Um, Tawni, I can handle the hallway." I murmured and walked up behind her.

"You never know. That boy could be anywhere." I looked her up and down and noticed that she changed her clothes. She was wearing a black tank top, the same black skinny jeans, and black knee high boots.

I followed slowly as Tawni began singing that spy song that seems slightly ridiculous. "Dun-nuh dun-nuh!"

"Tawni, please." I stopped in front of the commissary. She stood up straight and folded her hands innocently.

"Sorry." She twisted in her spot before bouncing to the door, "Come on, it's lunch time!"

I rolled my eyes and followed my friend into the room. She ran up to the lunch line and pushed Nico and Grady out of the way, while I calmly walked up behind the two boys. "Hey Sonny, what's up with her?" Nico pointed to the crazy blonde.

"She's just helping me out," I shrugged and grabbed a tray.

"With what?" Grady watched the girl demand a steak, her hair bouncing wildly.

"Uh," I looked over my options, avoiding their gaze, "nothing." I shook my head and picked up some strawberries from the bowl of fruit. I turned to face the Hoosier Girl poster: _Look out Louisiana, here she comes._

The picture reminded me of Wisconsin and my old barn. I pictured my horse attempting to jump over a fence and the cows grazing, staring at me dumbly.

_That's the perfect place to escape Chad._

_**No, then you can't be on So Random!**_

_Oh right, never mind._

I sighed and walked over to the table Tawni had chosen and fiddled with the leaves of the fruit. I began plucking them off thinking of Chad, the leaves flying over to Tawni. _He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He'll take me back. Absolutely._ I smiled to myself.

"Uh, Sonny," I realized my girly outlook, but was too distracted to care, "What are you doing?" I looked up at Tawni rubbing her eye.

"What happened to you?" I looked back at the fruit and slowly took a bite, faking interest.

"Your leaf thing got in my eye!" she whined and covered her eye with her hand like an eye patch.

"Sorry," I shrugged my shoulders whispering. "Anyways, I just got an idea for a sketch!"

"What?" she smiled and threw the leaf back at me and rested her head on her hand. Her nails tapped on the table obnoxiously in time; perfect rhythm.

"Well, what if a girl likes this guy who doesn't like her back. So she eats a bunch of strawberries-" Tawni cut me off.

"No, how about they love each other and don't know it so they deny it. The girl is on a comedy and the guy is on a famous drama." She began laughing and I looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? That's not funny." I scoffed.

"Why not? It's a comedy show about a comedy sketch! That's hilarious!" she shrugged and scrunched her nose in disbelief.

"Well, I just don't think that would have a big outcome." I shrugged getting up from my chair. I looked back at Tawni thinking everything over and felt myself collide with someone. "Oh, sorry." I looked over to see a dirty blonde on the floor.

"Just can't resist me can ya Munroe?" I looked into Chad's big, blue eyes. Oh no.

"I, uh, sure." I heard someone stop behind me, thankfully. Tawni grabbed my arm and pulled me up and away from him over to the lunch line again.

"What did we say?!" she snapped. "No talking, thinking, or looking at Chad!"

"I know, it was an accident! But, I mean, his eyes," my voice started getting soft and dazed.

"Alison Munroe! Snap out of it!" I shook my head and changed the motion to a nod. Tawni was right. I had to get over him… for a while. "Sonny, just remember that if you love someone, let them go. If you're meant to be, they'll come back."

"Wow Tawni, that was touching and so unlike you." I'm surprised that she even knew that saying. I'm impressed. "That's really nice. Thank you." I gave her a hug. It wasn't her best idea to have me facing the door, because Chad's eyes locked on mine. He looked sad almost but excited about something.

When Tawni pulled away, my eyes never moved from Chad's. "Sonny, what did I say?" she growled.

"No, I know, but you know, it's hard to not look over at him when I'm facing him." I muttered. She glared at me and shook her head to pout. "I'm sorry, but it's true. You practically set me up for staring at him!"

"Okay, I guess you're right. I'm sorry," she mumbled, "So, I guess this is gonna be pretty hard." I nodded in agreement.

"We should just leave right now and sit in the dressing room all day." I crossed my arms. Tawni's faced brightened immediately, which scared me. "No, Tawni, I was kidding!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door. I gripped the door frame resisting her, "Tawni, stop!"

"Come on!" I looked over to notice everyone looking at us, "Tawni, you're making a scene!"

"I don't care! I'm protecting your eyes!" she barked, yanking my arm.

"Protecting her eyes from what?" Tawni quickly let go and we folded our hands innocently smiling.

"From… the sun." Tawni improvised. Chad raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her for a second.

"Really?" Tawni just nodded and grabbed my arm once more, noticing me becoming distracted.

"Quick Sonny, close your eyes! We, uh, don't want you to get… eyeburn!" she started pulling me away. I looked over at her strangely but did so anyways. "Good, now, uh… does anyone have sunglasses? Okay, never mind." She started pulling me away and as soon as we were away from the commissary, I opened my eyes and pulled my arm from her.

"Why is it so hard to avoid Chad?" I groaned.

"Oh come on, Sonny! You've only run into him once… or twice. Just relax." She smiled and turned into our dressing room. As soon as I entered the room the door shut and Tawni locked it. "There now Chad can't come in!"

"What about the other door?" I pointed to the one with a big 'S' on it and scrunched my nose up.

"Already locked it. Come on Sonny, have a little faith." She straightened her jacket and flipped her hair confidently. I just rolled my eyes and sat down at my vanity. "Hey, have you ever heard that song I'm Yours?" I shrugged.

"What on Earth made you think of that?" I looked back at her.

"Well, the word vanity. It's in the song talking about seasons or whatever. But that's not important." She waved the idea off, "I just like the part." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "So, about your sketch idea…"

She smiled, "I think it's a brilliant idea. Look, how about we ask Nico and Grady." She pulled out her phone and hit her speed dial number '6'. She looked at her nails waiting for their answer. "Yeah, Nico, I have a sketch idea so you have to come over to my dressing room…"

"_Why can't you come over here?"_ I heard his muffled voice over the phone.

"Because that's not important! Just get over here now!" her high-pitch voice screeched.

Almost five minutes later Nico and Grady ran into the door, "Hey! Why was it locked?"

"Because I don't want people to just walk in," Tawni retorted in a 'duh' voice. I rolled my eyes and opened the door for them. Nico came in with Grady right behind him as I stood watching them from the door.

"Why are we here?" Nico looked over at Tawni plainly. I laughed and turned to close the door when someone came down the hall.

"Hey Munroe," Chad winked at me and continued down the hall. Tawni's plan was not working out at all.

"Sonny, shut that door!" Tawni came up behind me before I could respond and she pushed the door closed. "Now, what do you guys think of a comedy show about a comedy show?"

Nico looked at her blankly, "Oh, you mean the girl on the comedy show likes the boy on the drama and he likes her back, but they're in denial?" everyone looked at Grady blankly. "I overheard." He shrugged.

"Okay, well yeah. I was thinking the guy could be named Char and the girl is Sally!" Tawni clapped.

"I don't know… those names are terrible…" Nico trailed off.

"No, no, I see her point. They kinda remind me of someone… or two someones." Grady put his finger on his chin, tapping impatiently.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but the names don't seem realistic… well, Sally's a real name but not Char, I don't think." I added.

"Fine, how about we just use the inspiration's names?" Tawni rolled her eyes and sat at her vanity.

"Who's that?" Nico looked at her quizzically.

"No! I wanna figure it out!" Grady bounced. He began pacing up and down the room. "Is it… I don't know…" he gave up with a sigh.

"Oh my Gosh, she's talking about me and Chad." I finally gave in to the awkward silence, stating the obvious.

"Oh, no. As funny as it is to watch their arguments, I don't think we could get anyone close to them. We would totally be disrespecting them." Nico shook his head, disagreeing with her thoughts.

"Okay," Grady pitched in, "What if we got Sonny and Chad to play Sonny and Chad?"

"Okay, but only if Sonny gets the part of Sonny." Nico declared.

"No, one sketch with Chad is enough for a life time. I am not, repeat not," Grady interrupted me.

"Not." Nico looked at him strangely as if asking 'what?', "She said to repeat not."

"Whatever," I shrugged, "Look, I'm just not doing another sketch with Chad and I think Tawni would agree that that would be a bad sketch for us to do. Right?" I looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah, she shouldn't do it with Chad, so how about with Nico?" Tawni shrugged suggestively.

"No, first, I will not call Nico Chad, and second, I will not being doing the sketch." I declared and rushed into my changing room. I pulled the curtain closed and sat down Indian-style, arms crossed with my brow furrowed. No way José.

"Sonny, fine I'll do the sketch!" Tawni whined from outside of my closed-in space. She pounded on the wall next to the curtain and stomped her foot, "Don't make me go get him!" she threatened.

"Do it, I don't care! You're the one trying to keep him away from me." I retorted.

"Oh… right, well then I'm telling Marshal about the sketch!" I heard her heels clanking towards the door. She wouldn't really do it. The door opened and shut directly after. Uh oh.

"Tawni!" I scrambled to my feet and pushed the curtain out of my way. Tawni was really not in the room; she was talking to Marshal, "Tawni, wait!" I pushed past Nico and Grady and out the door. The hallway was completely clear.

**A funny, somewhat not pointless chapter! Please review and Happy New Year! Have fun people! Live. Laugh. Love.**


	10. He's a party boy

**What would a story be without a twist… this one! :) I'm losing inspiration; help me out! Give me ideas. I'm getting so caught up in my newer stories, so I'm trying to give them a break for a while.**

**Disclaimer: *clears throat* I do not, nor will I ever, own the sitcom to cleverly be named **_**Sonny with a Chance. **_***sigh***

**(SPOV)**

"Tawni," she glared at me. I sighed contently in our dressing room after Marshal had discouraged the idea of another sketch about Chad and I, therefore keeping me a safe distance from the familiar blond. "I'm sorry about your sketch idea, but how about we go get some fro-yo? Mocoa Cocoa Mocoa?" she continued to stare at me savagely. "Okay, a mirror?" I watched her turn away from me in defeat.

"Oh no, you are not going to butter me up!" she huffed and grabbed a bottle of electric blue nail polish.

"Come on," I whined, "what if we have a girl's night out?" she raised a curious eyebrow, "We could go shopping, to a party, and then out to dinner." I raised my brows hopefully and nudged her arm. "Or, even better, we can stay at the party." I taunted. I knew what I really had to say, but I just couldn't bring myself to do... until now. "We could even go boy watching?"

She jumped up from the green couch in our dressing room and pranced to the lounge chair, "Only if you promise to find a date." She began, already applying makeup.

I sighed and nodded, "Fine, I'll find a date if you find a heart to forgive me." I walked up to her and held my hand up awaiting a high-five. She shook her head, "Right, Tawni Hart doesn't 'raise the roof'." I sat on the couch dejectedly, "But, honestly Tawn, do you think I could find anyone better than Chad?" she burst out into a fit of laughter.

"That's a good one, Sonny!" slapping her thigh she stumbled over to her vanity and turned to me abruptly, no longer giggling, "Oh… you were serious." I nodded my head dumbly and trudged over to my own vanity desk. "Sonny, if there's one thing I know about Chad, it's that he's not worth it."

"But, Tawn, I broke up with him… kinda; remember?" she nodded, "Fine," I took in a deep breath, "Where to first?" I inquired, grabbing my jacket and car keys.

~*~*~*~*~

"I just want a coke!" I tried to explain once more to the man behind the counter, the music throbbing through the party. He leaned forward more and turned his head to me. I looked down at my spaghetti-strap red dress and played with the hem to calm my nerves, which only reached an inch above my knees. "A coke!" I tried once more, looking up at the man.

"Oh," he nodded and smiled pulling out a small package of baby wipes. I shook my head once more.

"No, a coke! Cooookee!" I groaned and dropped my face down on the counter, shaking my head simultaneously. I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder and a deep voice ask for the same thing I requested almost a minute earlier. I lifted my head to see the bar tender hand him a glass of coca-cola and a smile. "Are you kidding? I just asked for that less than five minutes ago!" I accused in disbelief.

"What?" the bar tender shrugged and turned away from me. I glared at the back of his head and turned to see who my successor was.

"Hi, I'm Nick Bane. You are?" he held out a hand and smiled warmly, while my face held a look of hostility.

"Sonny; Sonny Munroe," I absentmindedly took his hand and turned back to the counter in dismay.

"Sonny Munroe. Do I know you?" he narrowed his eyes in wonder. I shrugged. "Oh, from that show, right?" I nodded with my head against the counter. He sat in the seat next to me, clearly uninvited, and leaned forward on his elbows, "You seem bummed out… what's wrong?"

I looked over at him, leaving my forehead on the bar, "First, I just dumped this guy that I still really, really like; second, my friend ditched me for a guy she doesn't even know; and third, I can't get my stupid coke!" I turned my head back to face the hard surface. He nodded his head.

"Uh huh," he turned to me, "you wanna dance? I'll get you a coke." He offered. I didn't know him. I didn't like him. He was cute. I agreed and took his hand, leading him towards the dance floor. Sonny Bane… not that it would ever happen, but it had a nice ring to it.

"So, what're you doing in Hollywood?" he looked down at me surprised that I even cared.

"Born and raised," he shrugged. Well that can't be good, "But, no worries. I've been trained by the best to be respectful." He laughed. Unfortunately, his laugh was contagious, so I joined in.

"Well," I swayed to the beat of Katy Perry's song _Hot and Cold_, which instantly reminded me of Chad, "then, I guess I'm in luck, aren't I?" He laughed again and gave me a short nod.

"So, wanna talk about this guy you're with?" he asked very straightforward. I shook my head, but thought the question over; I nodded.

"Well, he, um, he can be really sweet but a total jerk," I started and shrugged.

"Uh, I hate the guy already," he retorted sarcastically, causing me to giggle. He nodded for me to continue.

"And we used to fight a lot… until he asked me out. I agreed without really thinking, but my mom had some problems that got me thinking…" I trailed off, suddenly not wanting to talk about Chad, but about Nick. "It doesn't matter," I shook my head and waved my hand as if waving the thought off, "tell me something about yourself."

"Well," he smiled and began in a joking manner, "I like long walks on the beach, cuddling under the moonlight, and buying girls cokes." He laughed and pulled me back to the bar when the song ended. "Hey," he pointed back to me, "can I get a coke for the pretty lady?" the bar tender forcefully smiled and handed him a glass of coke.

"Why's it work when you do it and not for me?" I joked and graciously took the glass from him. He shrugged and let out a melodious laugh. I beamed up at the stranger and jolted slightly when I felt my phone vibrate. I reached for the device in my purse and glanced at the screen. _One New Message._

_FWD: FWD: FWD: Remember everyone needs a friend; don't ever leave the 1 u love for the 1 u like because the 1 u like will leave u for the 1 they love. Tonight ur true love will realize how much they love u between 1 and 4 in the morning._

I ignored Tawni's forward and dropped the phone back into my bag. I hated forwards, but I believe Tawni was trying to send me some sort of message. Nick gave me a side glance and a small smile, "Hey, you wanna go out some time?"

"Uh," I gave the room a quick glance before smiling at him, "Sure. How about on Friday?"

"Pick you up at seven," he winked the way Chad always did and grabbed his coke glass to leave the party. I smiled and waved to him as he walked out the door with a bright smile. I turned back to the bar tender before a hand dropped on my shoulder. I turned around to face Nick, "Um, where am I picking you up?" he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Oh, here," I picked up a napkin and wrote down the studio address, "just drop by here and I'll be waiting outside."

I studied him as he left. He had short cut, dark brown hair like my own; he also had dark, deep brown eyes. I smiled to myself as I also examined his choice of outfits. He wore a simple black T-shirt and a grey denim jacket. Dark blue jeans and a smile; a real smile, not a smirk. He seemed like a modest guy with a wonderful, refreshing personality; what was the harm? It was like I had found the exact opposite of Chad… and I liked it.

I smiled to myself and gave him an approving nod, turning back to the bar tender. He gave me a fake smile and a short nod, wiping his hands off on a dish towel. "What'd you say your name was?" he asked, pointing a finger in my direction. I motioned to myself in a questioning manner, not really wanting to answer this guy.

"Sonny… Munroe?" I explained curiously. He gave me a short nod and a chuckle. "What?" he just stared at me and shook his head, obviously thinking of a silent joke, "What?"

"Nothing," he turned back to a bunch of bottles and then back to me, leaning over the counter to be heard clearly, "Do you know a guy named Chad?" I narrowed my eyes at him but nodded anyways. "Knew it." He straightened up and turned to another guest of the party.

"What's that supposed to me?" I came awkwardly close to the person awaiting his services to ensure I would catch his attention. He glared at me and handed the poor person next to me their drink. "Please?"

"Nothing, he was just here recently at a party," he flipped the towel over his shoulder and placed his hands on the counters to talk with me. I nodded for him to continue, not accepting that as an explanation, "He was just here," he repeated, "with some brunette. They were talking and he had a name flub; funniest thing I've ever seen." He concluded with a short chuckle.

"What does that have to do with bad service?" I glared, clearly not understanding his point of view. I heard heels clicking up to me from behind but I ignored them.

"Look," he snapped, "I talked to the girl after he left and got a little insight, okay?"

"Insight on what?! There's nothing going on!" I barked back. He scoffed, giving me a disapproving nod and turned away to another guest.

"Sonny!" I turned to Tawni and her 'date'. "Who was that?!" she screeched over the music. I gave her date a side glance, "Oh, this is Mike." she explained. I nodded a greeting to him, which he returned. "Now," she nudged me, causing me to blush at her question, "who was he?"

"His name's Nick," I whispered.

"What?!" she leaned closer to hear me clearer.

"Nick!" I screamed in her ear. She pulled away with a hurt look but quickly smiled.

"Nick Jonas?" she bounced excitedly until I shook my head. "Nick Cage?" I shook my head.

"Nick Bane," she nodded as if she knew who he was. I giggled to myself, "Tawn, he's not famous." She sighed and put a hand on her heart.

"Okay, good. For a second, I thought I was out of the knowing-people loop!" she smiled and then laughed, "Is he cute?"

"Tawn," I blushed again, "I would never stoop so low as to date him for his looks… but yeah," she squealed as I went into a dreamy state. I barely knew the guy, but I had to admit that he was pretty handsome… Oh who am I kidding? He was hot. I noticed Mike's uncomfortable aura and I changed the subject, "So, Mike, where are you from?" he cleared his throat.

"Michigan," he said in a tight voice that Tawni didn't really notice.

"Loosen up; I don't bite." I smiled and jokingly hit his arm. He tensed. "What's the matter?"

He leaned towards me, "Tawni wants to make sure you like me, too." He backed up and stood next to her awkwardly. I scoffed.

"You've already got my approval, Tawn; he seems like a nice guy," Mike let out a breath and smiled. He really liked her. Tawni beamed and grabbed his hand to drag him to the dance floor. I shook my head and smiled, turning back to the rude bar tender, "Can I _please_ have another coke?"

~*~*~*~*~

I was about to give up the 'battle of the bartender' until someone slipped into the seat next to me and ordered two cokes. I had honestly expected to see Nick, but there he sat. "Chad? What're you doing here?"

He turned to face the dance floor and leaned back against the counter, "Chad Dylan Cooper's always invited to the hottest parties." He smirked and popped his collar.

"Yeah, I know," I waved his cockiness off, "But why are you so unfashionably late?"

"Well, I had to make sure no one thought I was coming, because I was expected to come fashionably late, but I came the terrible kind of late, which made it fashionably late from the time I was expected to come." He grinned. I stared at him dumbfounded but shook it off, "So what's up Munroe?" he thanked Jasper, the bar tender, and took a sip of his coke.

"Hey!" I whined, "I thought you were mad at him too!" I accused, glaring at Jasper. He shrugged and handed Chad the second glass he requested. That's no fair!

Chad smiled at him and as soon as Jasper turned around, he slipped the drink in my direction. I silently thanked him and took a sip, watching Jasper cautiously. When he turned around, I hid the drink under the counter and looked down at the counter awkwardly. Chad stifled a laugh and took a sip of his own coke. I glared at him and excused myself.

"Where ya going?" he grabbed my arm cautiously.

"A walk with Tawni," I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, turning to the dance floor to find my friend. I spotted her swaying to the beat of the throbbing music. _Sorry, Tawn, but it's time to crash this date._

I moved toward her quietly and placed a hand on her shoulder, throwing my head towards Chad's direction. She glanced at her date and back at me, silently contemplating and choosing my side, "Sorry, Mike, I have to go." She waved goodbye and gave him a peck on the lips, pulling me out of the club. "Well, that night was fun."

"Tawn, it can still be girls night out." I twirled in the empty street, "The night is young and so are we."

She laughed and skipped over to me, grabbing my arm and yanking me over to my car. "Let us ride off into the sunset of friendship and dance on rainbows of acquaintanceship!" she laughed and hopped in the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes but slipped into the vehicle with little hesitation. This was gonna be some 'walk'.

**Sorry it's short, but it ended… nicely. I guess. Just review!**


	11. Make him jealous

**Uh yeah, I have no idea where this story was going, so this chapter was kind of hard to write. Well, here we go.**

Tawni drummed her fingers on her armrest impatiently as the light refused to change to green. "Why don't you just run it?" Sonny turned to her bewildered.

"No," she snapped, "I will not break the law."

"Sonny," Tawni spastically gestured to the intersection, "there's no one out here. You might as well be in the middle of nowhere. There's not one other car out here." She pouted, exasperated.

Sonny examined the road carefully, realizing that her friend was right. There was absolutely no one. Sonny carefully pressed her foot down on the petal of her car and rolled through the crossroads. When she had made it a good deal down the road she began to speed up, barely pressing the speed limit. "Sonny, you drive like my grandmother."

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head, pouting, "your grandmother is a speed demon with lipstick." She retorted sheepishly. Sonny stared at the road thinking of Nick. What was she going to wear? Where were they going to go? When would she be home so her mother wouldn't worry?

"So…" Tawni mumbled to herself.

"So…" the brunette echoed. Sonny tapped her break and continued down the road.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Tawni stared out the window watching street lights pass by, shooting shadows through the car.

"I've got a date," she shrugged proudly and turned down the road, heading back to the highway. "With Nick. And I have no deets about it at all."

"None?" Tawni asked, disbelievingly, "Where you going?"

"I don't know."

"What are you wearing?"

"Don't know."

"When are you getting back?"

"Don't. Know."

"When are you getting picked up?"

"…7"

"There. At least you know _something_ about your date…" they sat in silence until Sonny rushed onto the highway, "Sonny!" Sonny jerked in shock.

"What?!"

"Take me to your house." Tawni barked and pointed in a random direction, as if her home were in that direction.

"Wha-"

"I'm helping you pick your outfit. It's not like we have anything better to do." Tawni smiled and threw her hand again, forcing Sonny to speed up and get home.

Sonny obeyed, passing through the different lanes, avoiding getting caught behind a slow car or a red light. Tawni was pleasantly surprised and pleased at her companion's speed to arrive at their destination. Sonny turned onto her street and counted the apartment numbers until she found hers. She pulled into the personal parking lot and twisted the key, pulling it out. "Come on, Tawn, get out."

Tawni followed behind her friend as they entered the elevator. She impatiently tapped her foot to the rhythm of the elevator music and stole a glance around the cramped room. She looked over at Sonny, who was staring at the red numbers as they changed. When the doors dinged open Tawni raced out and craned her neck to look at every door number, searching for Sonny's.

"Here!" she gently knocked and fluffed her hair. I heard my mom's feet padding against the carpet as I reached for the spare key. Just as I reached to unlock the door, it swung open to reveal my mom with curlers in her hair and dangles hanging from her ears.

"He-ey-ey, mom," Sonny drug out, slightly embarrassed, "What's… what's going on?" Her mother pushed a curl out of her face and looked down at her light yellow robe.

"I'm going out to dinner." She looked at her daughter as if she were caught doing something naughty.

"With who? The President? You look like a million, Ms. Munroe!" Tawni smiled and reached out to admire the older woman's earrings. "Are those real sapphires? Where'd you get those?" Her mother blushed and rocked from heel to toe.

"Well, actually-"

"Excuse me?" Sonny interrupted, "But we rushed home for a _fashion_ emergency. Come on, Tawn. Lookin' good, mom." She smiled at her mother and pulled her friend down the hall to her bedroom.

"Wait, girls, what's going on?"

Sonny saw Tawni open her mouth and she rushed to cover her mouth but it was too late, "Sonny's got a date on Fri- Mhm." Tawni looked at her friend bewildered and tried to pry her hand from her mouth.

"Oh, Tawn, what've you done?" as soon as the sentence left her mouth, her mother burst through the door with an interested smile.

"Sonny, who's this boy?" she sat on her bed and patted down the spot next to her, "How old's he? Where'd you meet him at? Give me the '411'!" that was her mother. Always trying to keep up with the times and stay in the loop. It didn't really bother her, because she never really publicized her mother… except for the mop. And the jeans. And the T-shirt.

"Mom, I'll talk to you later, okay? Tawni and I need to go through my closet." She murmured and shooed her mother out. Her mother reluctantly gave in and wished the girls a good night. "Okay; begin destroying my room." Sonny threw a hand over to her closet, which Tawni hastily opened and began rummaging.

"What's this?" Tawni held out a pair of Capri's behind her. Before Sonny could reply Tawni tossed it behind her to land on Sonny's head. She continued rummaging for another half hour.

~*~*~*~*~

Sonny took a slow glance around her room, taking in the atmosphere. Almost all of her clothes were tossed on her floor or bed, only a long dress and a sweater remained on their hangers and in place. Sonny took in a deep breath and exhaled, dropping her hands at her side, "Well, Tawni, you've managed to cover my whole floor with cloth. Congratulations. So… what'd you come up with?"

"Here we go," Tawni revealed three separate outfits, with full accessories. The first was a pair of dark skinny jeans with three inch, sleek black boots and a grey T-shirt. A long black chain lay on top and black star-dangle earrings. Tawni had also included a silver-chain belt.

The second was a white bubble dress with a black half-jacket and black stiletto heels. A deep sapphire jewel hung on a sterling silver chain next to a pair of polished sapphire dangles and silver bangles.

The final was a simple baby-blue sundress with a thin white cover. Plain white sandals sat on the floor in front of the outfit. Little diamond studs sat in a velvet blue box and a small white chain.

"Wow, Tawn," she studied the clothes, "You really outdid yourself for one date." She noticed her friends smug look and knew there was something going on. Tawni kept her hands on her hips, her lips puckered, and her head nodding. "Which one am I wearing, Tawn?"

Tawni just kept nodding her head, ignoring her friend, "I'm thinking you should figure out where you're going first, then I'll decide." She kept nodding. The more time that passed, the more Sonny feared that Tawni's head was just held together on a hinge.

"Tawn, you can stop nodding now… I- I get it." Tawni shook her head and looked at her companion with a small smile. Sonny was about to strike up a conversation when her phone vibrated. "Hold on."

She stepped around the pile of clothes on her floor and wrapped her hand around her iphone. _One New Message._

_Hear you have a date Friday._

Sonny stared at the message from Chad. How could he possibly know about the date? She clicked 'reply'.

_Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What's it to ya?_

She dropped her phone on her bed and looked over the outfits again. "I like the second one. It's so… elegant."

Tawni narrowed her eyes at Sonny, "You just like it because it'll make you look hot." Sonny shrugged. She reached for her phone as it light up again.

_Lots. Do you?_

_Yes, Chad, I do. At… Lookout Mountain. Yeah, with a really nice guy._

That'll make him jealous enough.

**Mhm, I'm not so sure anymore, but I'm pulling through I guess. So, here's my last update for, like, a week.**


	12. I got my Prince

**I'm just going to end this story quickly and painlessly so I can focus on the newer stories that people are more interested in. And if you hadn't noticed, I have taken a sudden interest in Percy Jackson. I just love the series- have you read it???- and the movie wasn't half bad. It was actually really good. Anyways, here you go. The last chapter.**

You know what I've figured out? It's never a good thing to try and make your ex jealous. I mean, I got him back and all, but I almost felt bad about using Nick. Even though he was a jerk. Care for an explanation? It went something like this-

"_Excuse me," I smiled down at Nick in his black 2012 Cadillac XTS. It was a pretty sweet ride- but that wasn't what I was focused on. Nick's eyes twinkled with excitement. I would never learn if it was from dating a TV star or just for me being me. "Is this seat taken?" I smiled as I stepped into the car._

"_Of course not," he smiled, "not for you." I felt myself blush and then silently scolded myself. I should've never agreed to go out with such a sweet guy. I was using him. It was really a shame on my part._

_He continued to smile at me and then started the car. We drove for around thirty minutes when he pulled up to a spot on Lookout Mountain. It was starting to get boring. We had nothing to talk about._

_He propped his arm on the back of my seat and grinned smoothly. I knew that Chad would probably pop up but I refused to allow myself to focus on that. He asked me what I loved doing, "Acting."_

"_Well obviously. But is there anything… deeper?"_

_I paused to think about it. What was deeper than expressing yourself and doing what you love? Nothing. But I had to tell him something. I could've sat there all day trying to remember what I did everyday and then it came to me, "Laughing. It's a medicine for the soul."_

"_That's kinda poetic, Sonny." He smirked and I let my smile falter. _

"_Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged it off nonchalantly. "So, what about you? What do you like to do?"_

"_Architecture. I love designing buildings and things," he nodded._

"_But you're just a teenager," I retorted, slightly impressed, "isn't there something less… mature you like to do?"_

"_I like hanging out with my friends," he smiled and leaned over, dangerously close to my face, "Really _close_ friends." His cool breath tickled my nose in an annoying manner. He smirked victoriously and inched closer._

"_So…" I pressed my back against the car door, "Nice weather, huh?"_

_He backed away slightly and muttered to himself, "Yeah, I've seen better."_

"_Well, Nick, what do you do on days when you aren't busy?"_

"_I told you. I just hang out with some friends at random places." He muttered, almost annoyed. I frowned._

"_Oh. Well, do you have any siblings, Nick?"_

"_Would ya stop?" he snapped._

"_Stop what?" I furrowed my brow. I barely knew him and I could tell I didn't like where this was going. He was rude and ill-tempered._

"_Every time you talk to me, you say my name. It gets annoying." I hadn't noticed it. And it seemed like a stupid reason to get upset, but I shrugged it off. "Just forget it." He sighed and turned to me, "What do you like to do on your days off?"_

"_I usually shop with my mom," I mused, suddenly realizing how lame that sounded, "You know, she just drops me off and I hang out with my friends." I covered, "I don't really like driving that much." He nodded, and I could tell he was debating on whether he believed me or not._

"_Okay," I could almost hear him thinking _what a loser._ But I didn't say anything. "So, you, uh, went out with that drama guy?" he squeaked._

_I felt my jaw clench, "Why?"_

"_I was just wondering." I stared out the window hoping Chad would 'ruin' this date for me. If this was the one time he acted like a gentlemen, I would kill him. I didn't need kindness. I needed him to buy into my conversation._

_I counted down in my head almost five times, waiting for Chad to pop up. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1._ Still nothing. I counted again. Nothing. I was about to give up on Chad, but decided to count again. _5, 4, 3, 2-_ right then there was a knock on my window._

_I quickly rolled it down and sighed in relief, "Hey, Sonny. What're you doing here?" he mocked surprise and smirked._

"_What do you want, Chad?" I tried to sound as malicious and remorseful as possible, but he could see right through the act. Nick couldn't._

"_Miss me?"_

_I nodded secretly to him, "Not really." I noticed Nick roll his eyes and stare out his own window. "I'm sorry, Nick. Chad is so rude sometimes. And very, very, _very_ jealous." I smirked at his shocked expression._

"_I am _not_ jealous. I can't believe I even heard those words." I smiled sheepishly._

"_Just admit it," he growled at me and shook his head, "Come on, Chad. Admit it." He shook his head._

_  
"Oh my God, just get out and go with him," Nick interrupted, startling us both. He was rude, ill-tempered, _AND_ impatient. What a jerk._

Long story short, I got my way. Chad and I got back together; Nick found a cheap girlfriend; Tawni hated me for almost a week. And the universe was in balance.

Just my luck. I got my prince.

**I'm sorry this was short, but I just didn't have the inspiration needed to make a long, explanatory ending. I had no muse. Sorry again, but it is what it is. Take it or leave it. Thanks for reading! Sorry!**

**THE END, lol. **


End file.
